Sentimientos Conflictivos
by inss1
Summary: Sakura siempre ha tenido afecto por su querido y viejo sensei, desde hace algún tiempo empezó a notar que no se trata de un sentimiento maestro/alumna, pero ¿él también sentirá lo mismo? Y ¿si alguien más también siente lo mismo por sakura?…
1. Capítulo 1 Indiscreciones

_** SENTIMIENTOS CONFLICTIVOS**_

_**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, son bienvenidos críticas constructivas. LEMON.**_

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de masashi kishimoto.**_

_**Sakura siempre ha tenido afecto por su querido y viejo sensei, desde hace algún tiempo empezó a notar que no se trata de un sentimiento maestro/alumna, pero ¿él también sentirá lo mismo? Y si alguien más también?…**_

_**CHAPTER 1: Indiscreciones.**_

Desde hace tiempo sakura le había agarrado mucho aprecio hacia su sensei, se habían vuelto buenos amigos, le enojaba sus retardos cuando iban de misión con el equipo 7, sus excusas tontas que se las sabia de todas a todas, y sus bromas de mal gusto cuando todos estaban contra ella por ser la única mujer en el grupo. Había pasado mucho desde que kakashi fue reemplazado por yamato y sai integrado al equipo, siendo antes 3 ahora 5, a decir verdad, eran una familia, tanto era así que entrenaban todos juntos para mejorar el trabajo en equipo y ayudar a los miembros más jóvenes con el dominio y manejo de distintos jutsus. A pesar de ser unidos, eran pocas la veces que se veían, sakura en su turno del hospital, naruto entrenando con jiraiya sensei, yamato y sai en sus asuntos anbus y kakashi, bueno en si no sabía nada de él, podría estar en misiones o encerrado en su casa con su vaga lectura pornográfica, aun así nunca faltaban al entrenamiento grupal, lloviera, tronara, nevara e incluso hiciera un inmenso calor del demonio.

Hmm…Con este calor no se puede leer a gusto – kakashi estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, bajó el libro, miró al cielo y suspiro, ver las nubes era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, después de leer su icha icha, sin embargo la apreciación de las pocas nubes no era lo suyo, le gustaba verlas en montón, descifrar sus diferentes formas y tamaño. Definitivamente hoy no era un buen día para hacer las cosas que más le gustaba. Bajo la mirada y vio a sus jóvenes pupilos entrenar, tenía tiempo que no entrenaba con ellos, era verdad que siempre estaba presente en los entrenamientos, pero ya no entrenaba con ellos, con yamato ahí, no tenía de que preocuparse. Cerrando una vez más los ojos, suspiro y decidió que no era mala idea sacudir un poco el polvo, si iba a sudar, al menos que fuera por algo productivo.

Bien equipo, hoy probaremos… que la cantidad a veces no basta con la calidad- se irguió y camino hacia el centro del campo junto a los demás haciendo que todos le mirasen- haremos un pequeño ejercicio.

ooi kakashi sensei esto es un milagro, va a entrenar con nosotros - naruto se acercó más al grupo, estaba emocionado por volver a entrenar casi como en los viejos tiempos, sin sasuke a muy a su pesar, pero como casi en los viejos tiempos, se sentó en medio del grupo y espero a que se acercara más a ellos

Bueno chicos, verán esto es sencillo, los tres van a trabajaran en equipo y trataran de sacarnos de combate- señalo a yamato -pueden usar cual quier clase de jutsu si así lo desean, les advierto que no será fácil por el hecho de casi no entrene, al menos no con ustedes –sonrió dejando ver su único ojo arqueado, provocando en sakura y naruto una gota de sudor –bueno si quieren ganar tendrán que venir contra nosotros con intenciones de matar.

Kakashi sensei y si logramos derrotarlos ustedes nos invitaran a comer ¿cierto? – a naruto se le iluminó su cara con tan solo pensar en ramen.

A yamato le vino un mal presentimiento, siempre que acordaban en ir a comer con kakashi, se las ingeniaba para dejarlo solo y que pagara todo lo consumido– senpai espero que ganemos, no quiero que me vuelva a dejar con sus gastos – sin obtener respuesta del peliplata, no tuvo más opción que dejarlo pasar.

Bueno entonces espero que hagan su mejor esfuerzo, porque nosotros no perderemos – dijo dándole una sonrisa, sakura tenía mucha confianza en que ellos ganarían, estaba seguro que su sensei no sería un reto, después de todo ya le habían vencido una vez, y solo eran 2, el capitán yamato sería un problema, pero se preocuparía después de ello.

Yamato se sonrojo un poco, le gustaba mucho ver a sakura sonreír, pero así como llego su sonrojo se fue, casi imperceptible, salvo para cierto ninja de cabello plateado que estaba a su lado.

Si así es! Deberás- naruto era el más emocionado de que su equipo ganara, después de todo sería ramen gratis, todo el ramen que quisiera.

Con la fea en mi equipo está claro que no podremos hacer mucho – sai se divertía siempre haciendo enojar a sakura, solo que a veces no sabía hasta cuando era bueno dejar de molestarla

¿A quién le dices fea? Idiota desnutrido- con tan solo escuchar su voz acompañado de un insulto hacia ella, así como llegaba su buen humor, se esfumaba en un instante – deja que te ponga las manos encima – sai no era tonto, tan pronto como vio chakra en la mano de la pelirrosa, uso a naruto de escudo.

Basta, mejor guarden su energía para el entrenamiento si es que quieren ganar – kakashi se estaba levantando la banda ninja aun si abrir su ojo sharingan, sabía que esto iba a ser serio, se disponía a ponerse en guardia cuando escucho la voz de tenzou.

Espere senpai- todos voltearon a ver a yamato para saber cuál era el motivo de la interrupción del entrenamiento – creo que hablo por todos, que si vamos a pelear, deberíamos estar más cómodos ¿no creen?– terminando de decir esto empezó a bajar el cierre de su chaleco jounin, dando a entender y recordarles a todos el inmenso calor que hacía, acto seguido los demás le siguieron a excepción de sakura.

Sakura por un momento se le corto la respiración al ver los 4 hombres que tenía enfrente como se empezaban a desvestir haciendo que se sonrojara, más por kakashi y yamato, qué naruto y sai, a ellos les veía como su hermano y su amigo, sí con el calor endemoniado que hacia sentía que se derretía, esto la llevaba directo al infierno, ver como kakashi y yamato se despojaban de su chaleco jounin y de la playera negra, quedando solo con la mascara del peliplata y el protector del castaño, las mallas ninjas de ambos, con sus pantalones negros y su respectivo equipo ninja, era algo digno de apreciar, kakashi se dio cuenta de que era observado, alzo su mirada y se encontró con la mirada de sakura provocando que ella se sonrojara más y volteara su cara hacia otro lado. al ver su reacción no pudo evitar más que esbozar una sonrisa bajo la máscara, para yamato esa reacción no la dejo pasar, aparte de verla sonreír, que se sonrojara era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, pero más cuando él era la causa.

"_Concéntrate sakura, no pierdas los estribos por ver como semejantes hombres se desvisten ante ti"- cerro los ojos tratando de olvidar esa buena imagen y quitar su sonrojo_

"_pero que cosas dices, estos hombres están como quieren, no seria genial que se desvistieran para nosotras en un lugar mas…privado? " __– lo que le faltaba, su inner pervertida salía a la luz, si ya bastante tenía con el calor, que ellos se desvistieran, ahora ella metiéndole ideas, genial._

"_quieres callarte, ya tengo bastante con qué kakashi sensei se dieran cuenta de que le estaba observando"_

"_oooy si serás, cuando te tiras al buenorro de kakashi? Ya que son buenos amigos…Digo Pueden pasar un buen rato como amigos…" __– _

_Inner!, kakashi sensei y yo no… no…No! no sería correcto, además, porque se fijaría en mí? Cierto que nos llevamos bien pero nada más eso…_

"_bueno y que tal el buenazo de yamato, no es tu sensei, además no te lleva mucho años, no puedes decirle que no.. si yo fuera tu, y soy tu, no perdería mi tiempo y me daría un buen revolcón con el , mira que ya tenemos 21 y nada de nada"_

"_Podrías dejar de pensar en eso, voy a entrenar con ellos y no puedo ponerme a pensar en esas cosas, si fuera poco, kakashi sensei me vio observándole, y contigo aquí no puedo concentrarme"_

"_bueno, supongo que es justo que le devolvamos el favor no crees?, digo, serás tonta si no has notado hasta ahora, las pequeñas miradas que te da a veces, entre todos aquí somos la única mujer, como crees que se pondrá cuando vea que te quitas un poco de esto y un poco de aquello? ¿Eh? Y no solo él…_

_Su inner tenía razón, con ese acto, ya tenía suficiente para que kakashi la molestara como mínimo 1 semana, gracias a Dios nadie se dio cuenta…Nadie…_

_Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan ¿estás bien? Estas más roja de lo normal, ¿tienes fiebre?- sacándola de sus pensamientos y su pequeña platica con su inner sakura volteo a ver a naruto, quien estaba casi como los demás, a diferencia que él no tenía mascara y su atuendo era de color naranja._

_Eh…si naruto por supuesto que estoy bien, es solo que hace calor, ya sabes cómo es esto– "bueno aquí vamos" – a pesar del poco uniforme que usaba, fue bajando el cierra de su chaleco tratando de hacerlo lento pero no tan obvio con su objetivo, se quitó su chaleco rosa y parte de su falda, quedando con el short negros y su porta kunais y mallas negras como los demás, claro que ellos no tenía pechos y "esos" eran llamativos, quizás sakura pensara que no, pero los demás no podían decir lo mismo. Se recogió su cabello en una coleta y aseguro su banda a su cabeza. Una gota no tan pequeña y muy llamativa de sudor se fue deslizando desde su cuello hasta el naciente de su pecho y perderse de la vista de todos._

_A naruto casi le sale sangre de la nariz, tuvo que voltear a otro lado para no ser muy obvio. Si sai la molestaba con lo de plana, ahí se daría cuenta que no, mientras que kakashi y yamato miraban más "discretamente". Kakashi tuvo que abrir su ojo sharingan para poder tener muy bien grabado esa bella imagen, verla sudada y sonrojada, por culpa de él y del calor era algo para recordar, mientras yamato no pudo evitar sonrojarse, como era costumbre no pasaba de largo las reacciones de kakashi, envidia le daba no poder tener un sharingan y grabar esa imagen en su cabeza, definitivamente sakura Haruno los volvería locos._

_¿Qué? Tengo algo en la cara? – todos trataron de mirar hacia otro lado disimuladamente-__ "kyaaa a funcionado, los eh pijado, definitivamente esto fue una buena idea" – _

_Cof…Cof…Bueno vamos a comenzar- aun sin sacarse de la cabeza esa buena imagen de tan solo unos segundos atrás, se dio la vuelta y le dio unas palmadas a tenzou, si su falsa toz no lo había sacado de su idiotizacion eso si lo haría, si a ellos les provocaba eso, no imaginaba como estaría naruto._

_Durante el arduo combate, naruto y sai se llevaban los peores golpes de kakashi y yamato, algunos rasengan por acá, otros por allá, uno que otro estruendo de la tierra partiéndose, kunais y shurikens volando por otro lado, ciertos "Puff" del jutsu de sustitución, estruendos del chidori y raíces saliendo de todas partes.. Era una batalla compleja. Sakura al ver como sus compañeros de equipo saltaban por todas partes para evitar ser atrapados por yamato y escapando de kakashi y sus diversos jutsus, no pudo más que sentirse inútil, no la veían como una amenaza, toda su atención se concentraba en ellos, pero eso no iba a evitar que les siguiera atacando._

_Kakashi estaba tan ensimismado en sus otros objetivos que no se dio cuenta de cuan cerca estaba sakura de él, de no ser porque yamato pudo protegerlo de su golpe con unas raíces saliendo a tiempo, estaría, además de fuera de combate, con algunos huesos rotos. Sakura volteo a ver a yamato, quien le sonrió al encontrarse con su mirada, al parecer no la tenía tan olvidada después de todo. Yamato sería un problema, si no le detenía primero no podría llegar a kakashi. No tuvo más opción que ir a por yamato, el vio sus intenciones, sabía que kakashi podría con naruto y sai, ¿eran un problema? sí, pero sakura era peor, con un simple golpe estaría muerto, por más que bloqueaba su camino, ella los iba rompiendo con forme se acercaba. Tuvo que reagruparse con kakashi, fácil podría retenerla pero no quería hacerle daño, al menos no grave._

_Senpai, que dice si cambiamos? – al estar espalda con espalda y kunais en manos, sakura había acorralado a yamato mientras naruto y sai de alguna manera había hecho lo mismo con kakashi._

_Tenzou no te eh perdido de vista, veo tus intenciones, así que te digo, que te tomes esto enserio – yamato abrió los ojos, después de todo alguien se daba cuenta de sus acciones hacia sakura- haremos lo de los viejos tiempos en anbu._

_Senpai...– yamato no pudo terminar de hablar pues kakashi ya había saltado hacia sakura, no tuvo más remedio que ir por los otros 2._

_Al pasar un rato, yamato tampoco había perdido de vista a kakashi – "senpai está midiendo sus golpes con sakura, Ja! Y ¿era yo el que me debía tomar enserio esto?"._

_Sakura ya se estaba cansando y estaba segura que sus compañeros también, y por supuesto su viejo sensei, el usar el sharingan lo cansaba más rápido, además de que le agotaba el chakra, no tuvo más remedio que tenderle un trampa, había usado un bunshi para atraer a kakashi cerca del bosque, mientras ella se escondía en uno de los árboles, una vez que kakashi ataco a su bunshi, ella salto hacia él, tirándolo de lleno de espalda contra el suelo, sentándose en su abdomen apuntando con un kunai su cuello mientras que con otro mano agarraba con fuerza sus 2 manos, estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta que era solo un bunshi, el verdadero le llego por la espalda apuntándole con un kunai cerca del corazón._

_Bien jugado sakura, pero se acabo el juego – se había acercado a su oído, fue mas la sorpresa por el tono sensual de sus palabras que su mero acto de sorprenderla por la espalda._

_Por otro lado yamato ya había logrado derribar a sus contrincantes, a decir verdad, pensaban que kakashi y sakura se estaban demorando en terminar su encuentro, la última vez que les vieron iban entrar al bosque, siguieron su rastro y cual sorpresa fue encontrar a sakura encima de un bunshi de kakashi y este apuntándole con un kunai en la espalda, para yamato fue una imagen muy desconcertante, encontrarla en esa posición con kakashi no era algo que esperaba ver, nunca en su vida, sin embargo naruto no lo vio de esa manera, simplemente vio como kakashi ganaba el encuentro, mientras sai, bueno el no dijo nada, por ahora._

_Bien creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy- dijo mientras tapaba su sharingan y guardando su kunai, mientras el bunshi desapareció de un puff – creo que hemos ganado – le tendió la mano a sakura para ayudarla a pararse._

_No es justo kakashi sensei, ustedes alejaron a sakura lo más lejos posible para no ayudarla o ella a nosotros y además tampoco dijo que usaría el chidori contra nosotros – recordaba cómo casi lo ensarta entre sai y un árbol._

_Déjalo naruto, era lógico que si nosotros usábamos cual quier jutsu, kakashi sensei y el capitán yamato también lo harían- sakura trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, pero lo cierto era que le había sorprendido mas de la cuenta como kakashi había llegado hasta ella, sobre todo el tono de sus palabras, en ese punto ya no le importaba el hecho de haber bajado la guardia y confundirlo con un bunshi._

_Buen entrenamiento chicos – yamato se disponía a recoger sus cosas, cerca del árbol donde antes había estado kakashi. Los demás le siguieron, naruto y sai iban detrás de yamato, seguido de sakura y kakashi por ultimo._

_Chicos me estoy muriendo de hambre, que les parece si vamos a por ramen?- naruto estaba que no se aguantaba más el hambre, a pesar de haber perdido, no le importaba pagar, puesto que al fin y al cabo irían al mismo lugar._

_Sí, yo también tengo hambre – recordado sus instintos básicos de alimentarse, se le olvido la escena pasada y se encamino a alcanzar a naruto y a sai, kakashi se acercó al árbol donde estaban sus cosas, solo faltaba el y partirían a comer._

_Ya en ichiraku ramen el ambiente era alegre, sakura sentada al lado de naruto y este junto a sai, mientras del otro lado de la barra, estaban kakashi y yamato. Habían veces en que ellos no participaban de la conversación de los demás, otras, en que ellos platicaban de viejas cosas, o asuntos a cuales tratar. _

_Cambiando de tema senpai ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- dijo mientras daba un bocado a su tenpanyaki._

_Hmm…- como siempre, kakashi ya había terminado de comer antes que todos, para tenzou no era raro, compartir tantos años bajo el mando de él en anbu, ya no le sorprendía._

_Durante el entrenamiento, cuando estábamos espalda con espalda, dijo que vio mis intenciones respecto a sakura - Kakashi al no responder yamato prosiguió – me gustaría saber a qué se refiera precisamente…_

_Kakashi sin dejar de tener la mirada fija en su libro respondió – sabes a lo que me refiero tenzou – bajo el libro y volteo a verlo – pudiste haberla derribado, sin importar su fuerza, pero no lo hiciste._

_Yamato sin bajar los palillos prosiguió comiendo, kakashi espero a que le respondiera, volviendo a su lectura, hasta que se dispuso a contestarle – ciertamente medí mi fuerza con ella para no lastimarla- observo el techo, miro de reojo a kakashi y sonrió – pero yo no fui el único que hiso eso, ¿eh? senpai_

_Kakashi no le respondió, pero para yamato eso fue su respuesta de su afirmación, ambos sabían cuál era el motivo del otro por el cual no atacaban tan ferozmente a sakura, la querían, más que una compañera de equipo o alumna, y a la larga les traería problemas a los 2._

_Del otro extremo de la barra, la plática estaba remotamente ajena al entrenamiento, naruto iba por su tercer plato de ramen, sai no paraba de hacer preguntas sobre cómo pedirle a alguien follar sin recibir una abofeteada y sakura ignorando a sai, no pudo evitar ver, que yamato y kakashi estaban ensimismados en su plática, mirándolos discretamente, vio que el plato de kakashi estaba vacío, sabía que era en vano verle la cara mientras comían, pero aún conservaba una ligera esperanza de ver su rostro. Recordaba el sonrojo de ambos antes de empezar el entrenamiento, eso le levantaba el ánimo, si no se sentía nada atractiva, definitivamente esa acción decía lo contrario, si kakashi se atrevía a molestarla con encontrarle observando detenidamente, ya sabía cómo regresársela. En cambio con el capitán yamato, no se esperaba su reacción, le parecía atractivo, era joven y guapo, ciertamente desde que le conoció había un "algo" que le intrigaba, le pasaba lo mismo que con kakashi sensei, salvo que a diferencia de él, si podría decir que era sexy, y sobre todo hablaba más con ella, no le daba evasivos con los "hmm" o en el peor de los casos ninguna respuesta. _

_Estaba oscureciendo y el equipo aún seguía en ichiraku, hablando de como hubieran podido ganar de no ser por los tramposos del capitán yamato y kakashi sensei, para sorpresa de todos, kakashi todavía seguía ahí, quizás no hablando pero estaba atento a la plática. Paso el rato y aún seguían ahí, naruto había ordenado un poco de sake para que todos se relajaran y disfrutaran, yamato y sakura solo se habían limitad vasos, mientras que naruto y sai, les entro la repentina rivalidad de ver quién podía tomar más, en cambio kakashi solo se limitó a ver la escena. Ya pasados de sake, sai estaba más sobrio que naruto, sakura tuvo que ir a sentarse junto a yamato y kakashi, si el alcohol cambiaba a las personas, a naruto le transforma, los años de entrenamiento con jiraiya sensei, no solo era para mejorar jutsus, también para adiestrarlo en ciertos…placeres de la vida. Después de un rato de escuchar a naruto que algún día seria hokage, se casaría con sakura y tendrían muchos hijos, kakashi se dispuso a llevar a naruto a su casa, no era porque le pasara algo en el camino, era porque él podría hacer algo de camino a su casa. Sai aún estaba lo bastante sobrio, para poder llegar solo a su casa. Como el trato era qué el equipo perdedor pagaría la comida, sakura era la única que quedaba, saliéndose más de la cuenta, con la cantidad de sake que habían ordenado, a sakura le había entrado ganas de matar a naruto por pasarse de la raya. Yamato aun seguia ahí, al comprender la situación, se acercó y se dispuso a pagar._

_Capitán yamato que cree que hace?- sakura evito que sacara dinero de su billetera haciendo que el la volteara a ver- ese no era el trato, no se preocupe puedo pagarlo- se dispuso a pagar antes de que el dijera algo._

_Sakura no te apures, no es justo que tu pagues por todo, ciertamente el trato era pagar la comida, pero esto excede a una comida no crees? – Recalco con su mano la cantidad generosa – que tal si tú pagas una parte y yo pago el resto, ¿te parece? – le sonrió haciéndole ver que estaba dispuesto a pagar todo si es que se podía._

_Está bien – sakura sonrió tímidamente, no le gustaba que hicieran actos de generosidad, pero él tenía razón, excedía la cantidad que tenía que pagar normalmente. – gracias capitán yamato- se dispuso a salir, tras de ella salió yamato, observo las estrellas e hiso afán de despedirse._

_Es tarde para que vayas sola a tu casa, déjame acompañarte – acelero su paso para poder alcanzarla e ir a su paso, haciendo que sakura se sorprendiera._

_No se moleste, dudo que alguien se quiera meter conmigo ¿sabe?- sakura le sonrió. Ciertamente para que alguien se metiera con ella, tenía que estar loco o deseando su muerte._

_Insisto, además uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar de camino a casa, así me quedare más tranquilo – prosiguió caminando a su lado sin dejar de verla y le sonrió._

_Está bien, veo que seguirá insistiendo si le digo que no, ¿verdad? – últimamente el capitán yamato era más servicial con ella, quizás por ser la única mujer en el grupo, o era simple caballerismo, lo que sea que fuese, le gustaba._

_En todo el camino, fueron conversando de lo lindo que estaba la noche, era rara la vez que podía apreciar las estrellas en la aldea, por las luces en las calles y las casas, casi no se veían, solo las podía disfrutar cuando salía de misión y acampaba al aire libre. Yamato dibujaba con su dedo al aire las constelaciones y le contaba lo que sabía de ellas, a sakura le sorprendió, ciertamente no sabía muchas cosas de él, pero que mostrara interés en cosas no tan vagas como su sensei era un alivio. Iban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a su casa._

_Bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarme, fue un buen rato – dijo sacando las llaves de su casa._

_Si…eh...yo también la pase bien sakura – se acercó mas a sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, agarrándola desprevenida – que pases buenas noches._

_Sakura apenas reacciono y le dio las buenas noches, entro a su casa y se quedó de espaldas pegada a la puerta. ¿Qué había pasado? El capitán yamato le había dado un beso en la mejilla, aun sentía sus labios arder en su piel, eso definitivamente había sido algo sorpréndete._

_Yamato vio como sakura cerraba la puerta tras de sí. ¿Qué había hecho? Ahora sakura sabría que la veía más que una compañera o amiga, ¿había cometido un error al besarla? ¿Lo rechazaría después de eso? O ¿simplemente no le hablaría?. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se dispuso a caminar hasta su casa._

_Mientras a lo lejos una figura en una azotea de enfrente, había observado la escena._

_Después de salir de ichiraku con naruto apoyando un brazo en el hombro derecho de kakashi, se encamino a dejarlo hasta su casa. Naruto estaba más dormido que despierto, hablaba incoherencias de que sería el mejor ninja del mundo, haría que sasuke regresara, para demostrarle a sakura que él era mejor y se quedarían juntos. Una vez que lo dejo en su cama y le ayudo a quitarle los zapatos, en prendió marcha a ichiraku, sabía que sakura le tocaría pagar con todo. Al llegar, el dueño le había dicho que se había marchado con el joven de cabello castaño, él había pagado la mayor cantidad de lo consumido, una vez que pagaron se fueron. Era un alivio que sakura no hubiese pagado todo, tenía que agradecerle a tenzou por lo que hiso. Se apresuró a ver si podía alcanzarla y asegurarse que llegara bien a su casa. A unos cuantos metros, pudo divisar 2 figuras afuera de la casa de sakura, reconocería ese cabello rosado a mil kilómetros, y si su visión no le fallaba, ese era tenzou que estaba con ella, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que se acercó a la pelirrosa y le beso en la mejilla. Definitivamente ese desgraciado quería adelantársele, y pensar que le iba a agradecer por pagar la mayor parte de la cuenta. Al ver que sakura se metió a su casa, se quedó más tranquilo, espero a que yamato se fuera, y entonces se dispuso a ir se a su casa. _

_Al llegar a su casa, tomo un baño y se metió a la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en la escena afuera de la casa de sakura, sí, había sido un beso en la mejilla, pero quien le decía que eso no iba a significar nada. Ciertamente la conversación que tuvo con tenzou esa tarde, le había hecho ver, que si no cuidaba lo suyo, alguien más podía llegar y quitárselo, y con eso, estaba más que confirmado, tenía que actuar y pronto. Cerró los ojos y recordó su plática con tenzou._

"_senpai, me importa sakura y sé que a usted también"- tomo un poco de té y prosiguió – "eh notado como a veces le mira, y ciertamente me alegra verle más feliz a comparación de hace unos años pero… usted también se habrá dado cuenta que ella también me mira ¿cierto?"._

_Kakashi al escuchar sus palabras, había dejado de leer su libro, él no era de hablar de sentimientos, y mucho menos de los suyos hacia una persona, en particular de alguien por quien sintiera "algo" pero al ser con alguien de confianza, se permitiría hacerlo- "si yo también lo eh notado tenzou , a decir verdad, eh notado muchas cosas"._

"_Como que cosas senpai?" – yamato sabía de qué hablaba, pero quería cerciorarse._

"_cosas como hoy, tanto a ti como a mí, nos gusta verla sonreír, y por supuesto también verla sonrojarse, otras, como tus atenciones con ella cuando salimos de misión o cuando entrenamos y te ofreces a ayudarla. Puedo no entrenar con ustedes, pero estoy enterado de todo lo que pasa".- kakashi de un segundo a otro se había puesto serio. Definitivamente era una conversación de suma importancia._

"_si bueno, alguien tiene que preocuparse por ellos"- se encogió de hombros y miro de reojo a los chicos, ciertamente hablaba más por sakura, que naruto y sai._

"_Vaya que te preocupas muy bien tenzou, pero déjame decirte, antes de ti llegue yo, y definitivamente no te será fácil quitármela" – kakashi estaba decidido por cuidar lo que era suyo por derecho._

"_Bueno senpai, quiero decirle que no le será fácil, yo también voy a luchar por ella" – tomo otro poco de té sin quitarle la mirada retadora a kakashi._

_Recordar las últimas palabras de tenzou, le quitaban el sueño, sabía que hablaba enserio, y saber que ya estaba empezando a pelear por ella, a meditaba acciones, acciones inmediatas, no podía quedarse atrás, sakura haruno seria suya._

_Yamato después de salir de la casa de sakura, se dispuso a deambular por las calles vacías de konoha, mirando el cielo estrellado, y recordando que hace unos instantes las observaba con sakura, había sido una buena noche después de todo. Al llegar a su casa, entro y se dirigió a su recamara, con tantas misiones de anbu, le era raro estar en ese lugar, ciertamente casi no pasaba mucho tiempo, pero desde que le asignaron ser capitán del equipo 7, era más frecuente encontrarle ahí. Se dirigió a su cama y se sentó al borde de ella, aun no tenía sueño, quizás su cuerpo estaba mallugado por el entrenamiento, pero su cabeza no dejaba de recordar la cara de sakura después que le besara. Se acostó y se quedó mirando el techo. Hoy sería una de esas noches que ella le quitaría el sueño._

_Por otro lado Sakura tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, el beso de yamato lo seguía repitiendo en su mente, si tocaba su mejilla aun podía sentir los suaves labios rozar su piel, si un simple beso en la mejilla podía hacerle eso, no se imaginaba como estaría si hubiera sido en los labios._

_¿Viste que yo tenia razón? Ya callo uno, el buenorro de yamato nos beso!-__ otro problema más para no poder dormir._

"_jamás pensé que el capitán yamato hiciese algo así, es guapo, pero…que e´l se fijase ¿en mí? No me lo esperaba…"_

"_sigue mis consejos y pronto le demostraremos a la cerda que se equivoca, no estaremos solteronas de por vida! Y al fin podremos darnos un buen revolcón con yamato!"_

"_inner!.. Ciertamente me agrada la idea de cerrarle la boca a la cerda, pero, creo que estamos exagerando y si solo nos besó por cortesía?"_

"_cortesía mis nalgas, si fuese así, entonces por qué no nos había besado antes? Está claro que eso no fue cortesía sakura!_

"_está bien está bien no fue cortesía…fue algo muy lindo pero… que tal si se arrepiente? Sé que fue solo un beso en la mejilla pero.."_

"_ussh ahí vas de nuevo, por eso estamos solteronas, dudas siempre y al final rechazas la oportunidad de ser feliz, ambas sabemos que sasuke no va a regresar, y si regresa crees ¿que se fijara en nosotras? Ya madura, es hora de fijarnos en un hombre y ese hombre parece ser el capitán yamato, error o no, no está de más tener a alguien de reserva, recuerda que también esta kakashi sensei.."_

"_ya te dije, kakashi sensei y yo solo somos amigos, no hay nada más en ello, y si así lo fuera, que lo dudo, se aburriría fácilme.."_

"_se aburriría fácilmente, ahí vamos de nuevo, aun no has ni intentando nada y ya estas de negativa__"_

"_¿sabes que inner? Ya andas de pesada, te ignorare y me iré a dormir"_

_Sin pasar mucho tiempo se quedó profundamente dormido, si ese había sido un día aparentemente normal con un final raro, todavía le quedaba mucho por pasar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Bue eso ha sido todo, espero os haya gustado :D_**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

** SENTIMIENTOS CONFLICTIVOS**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, son bienvenidos críticas constructivas. LEMON.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de masashi kishimoto.**

**_CHAPTER 2: ¿amigo o enemigo?_**

…_5:45 am la alarma suena y una pelirrosa tiene que levantarse…_

…_6:00 am la alarma aun suena y la pelirrosa todavía no se levanta…_

_6:15 am_ ...

… _la alarma para de sonar, sakura sale disparada de la cama y tropezándose en el camino, fue directo al baño para bañarse lo más rápido posible. Se le hacía tarde para ir a su turno de hospital, todo gracias a su inner y a yamato por no dejarla dormir…_

…_6:30 am sakura a medio vestirse fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar. El olor a café definitivamente la despertaba, que mejor si no iniciar tu día con cafeína en la sangre, pero lo que más la despertaba era la quemada de boca que se daba con el café._

"_Bien sakura, siempre te pasa, vamos apúrate se hace tarde" – miro el reloj de pared arriba del marco de la puerta de la cocina, el reloj marcaba 6:45am, apenas y tenia tiempo para llegar sin llevar almuerzo. Sería otro día que tendría que comer en la cafetería del hospital. Genial._

_7:05 am_

_Llegando casi barriendo a su turno, marcando entrada, se dirigió a donde estaba shisune para que le asignara sus labores de ese día._

_Buenos días sakura-chan llegas justo a tiempo, se te pegaron las sabanas ¿eh? – Shisune la saludo, traía en manos expedientes médicos de pacientes. Al parecer sería un largo y tedioso día._

_Buenos días shisune, si, algo así –sonrió con nerviosismo, pues sabía que los miércoles tsunade-sama iba al hospital para poner todo en orden y para su suerte ese día era miércoles, si shisune la había recibido, quería decir que aún no había llegado la rubia temperamental. – ¿tsunade-sama no ha llegado?_

_Si ya llego pero… no está por aquí, está en cuidados intensivos – al escuchar sus palabras sakura suspiro de alivio, camino con shisune por el corredor mientras ella le explicaba su tarea de ese día. Al parecer esa semana le tocaba revisión médica a los jounins de la aldea, análisis de sangre, análisis de orina, presión arterial, niveles de chakra, entre otras cosas. Ella y entre otros médicos junto a shisune serían los encargados del chequeo._

_10:15 am_

_Sakura moría de hambre y aún no habían empezado con el chequeo. Todo parecía que empezarían después del almuerzo, tsunade- sama no se había dado cuenta de su ligero retraso de 5 minutos, hoy como todos los días no andaba de buen humor, todos sabían que los miércoles tsunade no llegaba de muy buen humor por muchas razones: primero como hokage tenía otros asuntos que atender y le irritaba la palabrería de lame botas que aun algunas personas acostumbraban, segundo levantarse temprano después de una larga noche de juerga con jiraiya no era bueno para ella, tercero y muy malo para su desgracia, ser su discípula implicaba que siempre la llamaría todo el tiempo, sakura has esto, sakura es aquello, traerla de arriba abajo hasta no poder más. _

_24:08_

_Sakura va a almorzar a la cafetería, la comida no es muy buena, pero de eso a nada, y con un hambre que podría comerse a un caballo, sí que sabía muy bien cual quier cosa. En un rato más empezaría con el chequeo junto a shisune y al parecer ino, la metieron de última hora por falta de personal. Ahora tendría que aguantarla hasta acabar su jornada._

_13:49_

_Ino no paraba de insistir que salieran el viernes en la noche con las chicas, a más no poder quería conseguirle un novio, entre paciente y paciente se las ingeniaba para atormentarla hasta que aceptara salir con ellas, ya le estaba arreglando una cita a ciegas con un pasante médico, sakura se negaba a salir con alguien que no conociera, todos ahí eran lindos y amables con ella pero nada más, no podía verlos más que compañeros de trabajo, ino irritada por que sakura era muy mojigata y no quería darle la oportunidad a nadie para salir aunque sea a divertirse, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo por ella, de nada servía estar en un equipo con 2 jóvenes y guapos jounins si solo los seguía tratando como compañeros. Ino sabía que sakura tal vez sentía algo por kakashi y yamato, tiraba más a por yamato ya que el era más servicial y atento con ella, según le había contado lo bueno que era con ella cuando entrenaban o iban de misión, y pues kakashi, el solo era él, cierto que tenía su toque de misterioso y sexy, pero casi no sabía nada de él, o al menos nada que sakura le hubiese contado. _

_14:02_

_Sakura irritada porque ino insistía en que se quedaría solterona, qué se le había salido lo ocurrido la noche anterior con yamato, a ino le pareció como un milagro del cielo, ya era hora que alguien hiciese algo por sakura, ahora tenía que contarle con detalle lo que paso, quizás no era gran cosa pero para que a sakura le pasara algo así, era una gran sorpresa._

_Vamos frentona, pago casi todo y te acompaño a casa, ¿qué esperas? – ino estaba que irradiaba felicidad y frustración, no sabía si matarla o ayudarla._

_Tranquila te van a salir arrugas en esa cara fea tuya que tienes – sakura se estaba amarrando su cabello en una coleta mientras ino le lanzaba una mirada fulminante, definitivamente quería matarla.- si es lindo pero…no estoy segura…_

_¿No estás segura? Sakura, el hombre te gusta y tú a él, ¡se nota! ¿Cómo no puedes hacerle caso?, a menos que…- ino abrió los ojos, tenía que ser eso, se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – vaya te lo tenías bien guardado frentona, dime ¿quién es el otro?_

_¿Otro? De que estas hablan…- Fue interrumpida por el chasquido de la puerta abriéndose, los últimos pacientes ya iban a entrar, la sala estaba dividida por unas cortinas para dar un poco más de privacidad, de un lado estaba ino y del otro lado sakura. Shisune y los otros médicos estaban en otras habitaciones para cubrir la demanda._

_Cuál fue su sorpresa al voltear hacia la puerta, el primero que paso por el umbral fue yamato, seguido de Genma._

_Buenas tardes sakura-san, ino-san – Genma paso de largo y se dirigió al costado de la habitación de parte de ino, cerrando ella la cortina de su lado para proceder con el chequeo y dar más privacidad._

_Buenas tardes capitán yamato – sakura mantenía la mirada hacia otro lado que no fueran sus ojos, yamato se sentó enfrente de ella y le devolvió el saludo. – Bueno empezaremos por sacar una muestra de sangre para hacer su análisis – trataba de sonar lo más profesional posible. Le arremango la manga de su brazo derecho y procedió a pincharle en la vena._

"_ya viste esos brazos, tenemos a alguien muy prometedor aquí, es una laaastima que no estemos solos en la habitación…"_

"_inner! Justo en este momento se te ocurre aparecer, ¡¿no podrías ser más oportuna¡?"_

"_vengo alegrarte un rato el ambiente y tu ¿me corres?, si no fuera por mí, no lo traerías babeando tras nosotras"_

"_te ignorare, espero así te vayas maldita"_

"_jajaja si serás!, bien como quieras pero cuando el buenorro se nos vaya de las manos, vendrás llorando por no hacerme caso"_

_Sakura, creo que ya puedes quitar la aguja ¿no crees? – fue interrumpida de su casi batalla verbal, sakura estaba tan concentrada con su inner que no se dio cuenta de que había dejado la aguja en el brazo de yamato, siendo un ninja podría aguantar cosas puntiagudas clavándosele, pero eso la dejaba ver que no se concentraba en su trabajo._

_Oh perdón, estaba un poco distraída – saco la guja y procedió a ponerle un algodón con alcohol. Después de eso su inner no la molesto, dejo que acabara con el chequeo y que buen chequeo le estaba dando, revisarle los latidos del corazón fue algo que no olvidaría, parecía tan tranquilo que podría bailar al compás de él, definitivamente era un hombre muy peculiar, era único, pero en su corazón también había alguien más que él, si, sería un gran problema para ella. – bueno esto ha sido todo._

_Yamato entonces se puso la camisa de manga larga y después el chaleco, sakura había ido al baño, la cortina del lado de ino aún estaba cerrada sabía que escucharía pero le daba igual, estaba un poco nervioso, nunca había hecho tales cosas por alguien más y si lo hacía al menos quería estar seguro que no sería rechazado. El amor definidamente nos volvía cobardes cuando menos queremos serlo, tomo aire para darse un poco de valor. Vio que sakura regresaba y adiós al esfuerzo, cerró los ojos tan fuerte y exhalo hasta volver a suspirar, era ahora o nunca- sakura. – llamo su atención haciendo que volteara a verlo._

_¿Pasa algo capitán yamato? – sakura vio que cambio su tono de color cambio a otro, del moreno a morado, yamato ya no estaba respirando por los nervios se acercó a él y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que respirar, oh si kakashi senpai le viera se estaría muriendo de risa._

_No!…estoy…bien…tranquila- jadeo un poco hasta recuperar el aliento, ahora si, era ahora o nunca – me preguntaba…si…aah…- tuvo que voltear a otro lado y llevándose una mano a la barbilla para darse valor – bueno… si no tienes…nada que hacer ahorita…no sé si… sí te gustaría ir a…comer…- ya para esto último estaba rojo, sakura al verlo le dio un poco de gracia, quien pensaría que un shinobi de su nivel, siendo anbu y aventurándose en las misiones suicidas día a día, estaría nervioso por un acto como ese._

_Escucho como ino tocia falsamente tratando de decir si, sakura solo volteo la cara hacia la dirección de donde venía la repentina toz, Genma ya había salido y estaba esperando a yamato en la puerta, sabía que él también había escuchado, definitivamente esto correría a voces en cuestión de minutos, ya sin impórtale y viendo la cara de impaciencia de yamato decidió contestarle – claro porque no – para yamato fue un alivio escuchar eso, iba por buen camino. – mi turno termina a las 3, ¿le parece si le veo en la salida?_

_Yamato más "Normal" asintió y salió por la puerta. Ni me dio segundo paso cuando la rubia corrió la cortina a un lado lo más rápido posible, pero que buen día, kami-sama había escuchado sus plegarias para conseguirle un novio a sakura, y quien mejor que un sexy anbu._

_Vaya vaya, quien lo diría, apresurando un poco las cosas ¿no crees? Se ve que es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y cuando lo quiere– con una sonrisa pícara y con las manos en las caderas, ino estaba dispuesta a mas no poder en ayudarla y si se podía a molestarla en el proceso, y eso que aún faltaba para terminar el día._

_No empieces ino, quizás solo quiere excusarse de su conducta de anoche – recogiendo los utensilios, no quería darle alguna razón a ino para seguir molestándola, ya tenía suficiente con que estuviera en la misma habitación._

_O la que quiere buscar excusa alguna serás tú! Luego no me vengas llorando con que nadie te quiere frentona – sabía que si seguía insistiendo haría que desistiera de ir y lo que menos quería era eso- bueno levanta un poco el ánimo, tienes que ponerte decente, porque para que te pongas bella tendrías que volver a nacer._

_15:10_

_Sakura se dirigía a marcar su salida, ino exageraba en querer maquillarla, claro que le gustaba, pero era exageradamente extravagante todo lo que le ponía, no quería parecer urgida, y no lo estaba, era una simple comida con alguien de su equipo, no había nada de raro en eso, no, definitivamente no iba a pasar nada malo, nada._

_Después de que yamato saliera, Genma lo esperaba alado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, sin dirigirse palabras se encaminaron por el pasillo. El silencio reinaba en ambos, hasta que por fin se decidió hablar – sabes, sé que eres muy amigo de kakashi, pero no creo que le haga gracia que vayas a salir con uno de sus alumnos, eso sin recalcar que es la única mujer, sabes cómo es esto ¿no?_

_Kakashi no es su padre, y si lo fuera que lo dudo, no veo porque tendría que molestarle – frunció su seño, no le agradaba la idea de tener que pedirle permiso a kakashi para lo que sea que tuviera que ver con sakura. _

_Vale no te enojes yo solo decía – caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada principal, aún faltaba para las 3, decidió esperar un rato más con yamato y tratar de seguir haciéndole platica, yamato era de las personas que no se enojaban fácilmente, pero mencionar a kakashi repentinamente hiso que se molestara, algo había pasado entre los 2. – y bien… qué crees que hará kakashi ¿cuándo se entere?_

_Yamato volteo a verlo, no se esperaba una pregunta así, miro al piso y sonrió, espero un rato y volvió a verle – ¿hacer qué? No hare nada malo, solo la invite a comer, ¿qué tiene de malo?_

_Bueno, nunca eh sido sensei de genins, pero según se, siempre tienden a proteger más a las mujeres de su grupo, eso lo eh visto con guy y asuma, supongo que con kakashi es igual. Además según se, kakashi es muy sobreprotector con sus alumnos, creo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. – se había quedado mirando el piso, recordando aquellas conversaciones que tenía con asuma o con guy, en algunas ocasiones le habían comentado que siempre era su deber, no por ser las menos poderosas, simplemente porque así tenía que ser._

_Senpai suele ser así con sus amigos, tengo entendido que antes era más sobreprotector, ahora que han crecido no necesita mucho hacerlo, viejas costumbres no se olvidan supongo – se encogió de hombros, en parte, tenía razón, era costumbre de kakashi proteger a todos sus amigos, ya no toleraba una perdida más de sus seres queridos._

_Je claro, el que quisiera intentar lastimar a sakura tendría que estar loco, ni que decir de naruto, ese chico ya es un gran ninja – después de un rato, regreso el silencio, sin más que decir, opto por irse- bueno, tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos yamato y suerte._

_Adiós Genma-san, gracias. – lo vio alejarse, no era su idea hablar de kakashi con él, era su amigo más querido, pero ahora, también era su enemigo, tenía que ganar el amor de sakura. Pasaron unos minutos y vio que sakura ya salía, se acercó hasta la puerta. – sakura san ¿estas lista?_

_Capitán yamato, siento haberlo hecho esperar, vamos – le sonrió y después se encaminaron hasta la zona céntrica de la aldea, había muchos puestos de comida, era una fusión de olores exquisitos, mucho mejor que el de la cafetería del hospital. Entraron en un local, ni muy grande ni muy chico, al parecer por la cantidad de gente que había, debía ser muy buena la comida._

_5:30 am _

_Kakashi era un hombre de costumbres, se levantaba temprano y llegaba tarde a todo, había una razón por supuesto, la misma desde hace muchos años atrás, ir a visitar a su amigo óbito. _

_8:49 am_

_Después de "conversar" un rato con él, se dirigió a entrenar con tenzou, ciertamente no le había calado muy bien lo último que vio la noche anterior, pero eso no tenía que cambiar sus entrenamientos. Al llegar todo ocurrió normalmente, y como siempre llegaba tarde con un retraso de 2 horas, para tenzou no era novedad, así que él también llegaba tarde, no tanto como kakashi. Empezaron con un breve calentamiento y después el duro entrenamiento, kunais por aquí, otros por allá, ciertos Puff sonando y las raíces dispersas saliendo por doquier_

_10:45 am_

_Habían parado para comer algo, regularmente conversaban sobre que debían mejorar, otro sobre qué harían ese día o mayormente no se decían nada. Kakashi estaba en su lectura y yamato observaba las nubes, aún tenía mucho tiempo de sobra, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido._

_24:05_

_La luz del sol era más intensa, se despertó tratando de tapar el sol con su mano, se irguió y vio que estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, al parecer kakashi lo había movido hacia el árbol, ahí está otra vez, siempre preocupándose por los demás, le observo y aún seguía con su lectura._

_Senpai – trato de llamar su atención sin recibir respuesta, observo el cielo y las nubes, aún tenía mucho tiempo de sobra. Después de un rato de estar en silencio, decidió hacerle platica – senpai ¿usted ya fue a su chequeo?_

_Kakashi sin dejar de leer negó con la cabeza, bien sabía que no pondría un pie en el hospital por voluntad propia, iba o ya casi muriendo o bajo una estricta y muy buena razón, por lo cual razón había, así que lo tendría en cuenta. _

_Bueno senpai me iré a casa a tomar una ducha y después me toca ir la chequeo, nos vemos – se despidió y desapareció en un Puff dejando a kakashi bajo el árbol, el día parecía ser prometedor, los pájaros cantaban y el se sentía inspirado, hoy empezaría la batalla campal por el amor de sakura. _

_14:59_

_Después de darse una ducha, reportarse con tsunade-sama en la torre hokage, fue a deambular por la aldea, camino hasta la parte céntrica, mucha gente tenía prisa al parecer, esquivaba ágilmente a las personas que pasaban sobre su camino, fue a la librería para comprar el nuevo tomo que jiraiya-sensei había publicado del icha icha, el nuevo libro parecía ser prometedor hasta con el título "icha icha tácticas de rivalidad", mera coincidencia con la realidad. _

_Sintió chakras familiares cerca y que estaban juntos, definitivamente reconocería ambos chakras en cual quier parte del mundo, sakura y tenzou estaban juntos, disimulo su chakra y tomo una distancia prudente hasta lograr verlos, entraron un restaurante, después de unos minutos entro con la gente que salía, uso un jutsu de transformación para cambiar de apariencia, su cabello era negro, traía ropa de civil, lentes oscuros y sin mascara. Sakura y tenzou se habían sentado en una esquina del lado derecho, el tomo asiento en una mesa cerca de la entrada, poniéndose de frente para poder verles sin que ellos a él. Una mesera se les había acercado para atenderles, después de un rato, la mesera había pasado por su lado, espero a que regresara para que le tomara la orden a él. Había dicho que aún no estaba listo para ordenar, la mesera se fue para atender a otras personas. Después de un rato observo que ya les estaban sirviendo, la misma mesera iba a pasar por su lado, la llamo, al llegar, la tomo del brazo y la jalo lo suficiente para hablarle en el oído- sería una pena que le callera por accidente algo, a la pareja que está en esa esquina – los señalo con la cara, mientras le daba un billete a la mesera discretamente tomando su mano._

_La mesera asintió y antes de poder irse, sintió como era jalada de nuevo. – asegúrese de no manchar mucho a la señorita ¿quiere? – la dejo ir, mientras que en kakashi se esboza media sonrisa, si alguien intentaba quitarle lo que era suyo por derecho, estaba dispuesto a pelear por ello, definitivamente este era un buen día._

_Pasó un rato, había más gente, y ellos hablaban muy animadamente, ya se estaba cansado de esperar a que la función empezara. Busco con la mirada a la mesera, al verla, vio que se dirigía a su trabajo encomendado, se le quedo observando sin perder ningún detalle cuando...plash!_

_Vaya por lo que veo, debe de ser bueno el servicio aquí – entro sakura seguido de yamato, él le jalo la silla para que se sentara, sakura no acostumbraba tanta amabilidad, amabilidad que fácil se podría acostumbrar – gracias capitán yamato_

_No hay de qué – le sonrió y se sentó frente a ella, se quedaron un rato en silencio. No sabía si ir directo al grano o hablar de otra cosa._

_Bueno capitán yamato a que se debe su invitación – fue sacado de sus pensamientos, definitivamente iría directo al grano – supongo que se va a disculpar por lo de anoche ¿verdad?, yo le entiendo si piensa que fue un er… -_

_Sakura – la interrumpió y ella le miro a los ojos – no es nada de lo que piensas, cierto quería disculparme por mi atrevimiento- sin decir nada, sakura dejo que prosiguiera, si lo interrumpía podría irse el valor que había conseguido para poder hablar – y bueno…supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de mis intencio…_

_Sin dejarlo terminar fue interrumpido por una mesera (si la misma) que llego a tomarles su orden, a yamato no le podría ir mejor, el poco valor que había reunido se iba por culpa de la mesera, él había ordenado teriyaki y sakura onigiris con té para ambos. Después de irse yamato la siguió con la mirada, vio que se paró enfrente de alguien muy peculiar, solo que este usaba lentes, el cabello muy similar al de kakashi excepto que era de color negro y definidamente no llevaba mascara, era muy parecido, tanto que podría jurar que era kakashi o simplemente ya estaba alucinando. Sin tomarle mucha importancia volvió a mirar a sakura para retomar la plática._

_Como decía – se aclaró la garganta, tratando de armarse otra vez de valor – te habrás dando cuenta de mis intenciones._

_Si, Debo decirle que me sorprendió y su invitación para comer… que creí que era para decirme que había sido un error lo de anoche – le vio a los ojos esperando alguna señal de si estaría jugando con ella._

_Error hubiera sido no hacerlo- sakura se sonrojo, y él sonrió, no era un juego definitivamente– no quiero presionarte ni nada, pero me gustas mucho sakura –san – ahora era el quien se sonrojaba, sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no se esperaba algo así. – bueno, solo quería que lo supieras, no te sientas comprometida ni nada._

_Está bien capitán yamato – le sonrió._

_Puedes hablarme de tu, sakura-san, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad – ahora el quien le sonreía._

_Al cabo de un rato de charla animada sobre naruto y sus tonterías y anécdotas de yamato de cómo lo asustaba a veces, la mesera les había traído lo que ordenaron, les sirvió a ambos y se fue, pasaron unos minutos y ella llevaba platos de comida para otra mesa casualmente a lado de ellos, otro mesero que también estaba casualmente atendiendo a otra mesa, por la cantidad de gente no se daba abasto, que si darse cuenta chocaron haciendo que se le callera la bandeja de comida entre yamato y sakura, más en yamato que en sakura claro._

_Oh! Lo siento mucho, fui muy descuidada – la mesera trataba en vano en limpiar a sakura con servilletas, yamato se había parado para sacudirse los fideos colgado de su cabello y otras cosas no tan distinguibles en su ropa._

"_ja buen servicio ni que nada!" tranquila está bien no fue mucho – sakura trataba de pararse pero la mesera no la dejaba. Todo el mundo observaba la escena, en especial kakashi, que estaba más que feliz, no creyó que la mesera cooperaria. Definitivamente si sabes cómo manejar a la gente puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, oh si, era un buen día y aún faltaba mucho para terminar. Procedió a levantarse e irse sin dejar de mirarlos, bajo los lentes y les dedico una última mirada._

_Creo que debería tener más cuidado ¿no cree? – yamato molesto, más que obvio claro, trataba de limpiarse levanto la mirada y observo que alguien se marchaba del local y se iba riendo, cruzaron miradas y cayó en la cuenta que era kakashi._

" _coincidencia mucha para ser verdad, era que senpai era Allie explica por qué se sentía ESO chakra Sendero aquí, esta persona que lee Mucho Miró era nada más y nada menos que él "- tenga en cuenta que la varilla FUE -" senpai ven que Quiero Jugar, tambien lo hara "_

_Después del incidente del restaurante, que yamato aun así pago, muy a su pesar del servicio "especial" que les dieron, salieron del local, la muchedumbre que pasaba alado de ellos se les quedaba viendo por los restos de comida que aún tenían._

_Siento mucho esto sakura-san – empezó a caminar ignorando las miradas de las personas._

_No te preocupes yamato, no fue culpa tuya – le siguió el paso aun tratando de limpiarse su ropa.- creo que son cosas que pasan._

_Claro – dijo con ironía, esto no había sido algo que pasaba solo por pasar, pasó por que alguien lo quería así._

_Se fueron alejando de la parte céntrica de la aldea, ya había menos gente, al menos no tanto como ahí, y por supuesto aún se les quedaban viendo. Yamato trataba de hacerle plática de cosas cotidianas como afilar sus kunais, compañeros de la aldea y los entrenamientos en equipo, a lo que sakura le llevo hablar de cómo era posible que kakashi llegara tarde después de tantos años de convivir con él._

_Hablando del diablo…_

_Yo – con su único ojo visible arqueado y una mano alzada los saludo._

_Kakashi sensei que Verlo por sorpresa esta vez - leer Sakura sonríe._

_Senpai que coincidencia encontrarlo por aquí – él sabía que kakashi le entendería muy bien a que se refiera._

_Pasaba por aquí, ya sabes la aldea no es muy grande y se dicen muchas cosas…- esto último lo dijo acentuando, Genma o ino ya había ido con el chisme._

_Si bueno, la gente es así – se encogió de hombros y le miro a los ojos, si las miradas matasen, ya estuviera bajo tierra a unos 6 metros._

_Y a ustedes que les paso, ¿porque están cubiertos de comida? – kakashi trataba de no reírse, cierto que podría controlarse y fingir que nada había pasado, pero tenzou lo conocía muy bien, bajo esa mascara se estaba riendo._

_Accidentes que pasan senpai, ¿no es así? – de pronto el ambiente se había puesto tenso, sakura solo les observaba como cuando juegan tenis. No sabía si hablar cortaría la tensión o se pondría peor._

_Kakashi sensei ¿a qué se debe encontrarlo? No se le encuentra si usted no quiere. –después de que sakura hablara los 2 shinobis se relajaron, si no fuera por ella, ya se estarían matando._

_Cierto ahora que lo mencionas- sin dejar de mirar a tenzou – tsunade-sama me mando a buscarte, dice que es urgente.- tenzou no sabía si creerle o no, tal vez era otro de sus trucos, le observo bien y decidió darle el beneficio de la duda._

_Vaya, con qué era eso, solo así se le puede ver ¿cierto? – sakura no dejaba de mirarles, al parecer el hecho de que estuvieran más relajos no había librado del todo la tensión._

_Disculpa sakura-san tengo que ir, ya sabes cómo es tsunade-sama ¿no? avanzo unos pasos y kakashi se acercó más a sakura, se despidió y sin dejar observar a kakashi que le daba una mirada burlona, no tenía más remedio que irse, si no iba rápido tendría que sufrir las consecuencias con una rubia de mal carácter, después regresaría a vengarse._

_Nos vemos yamato – se despidió de él y él desapareció de un Puff._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_**Bueno por ahora es todo, sé que el cap. no era lo que se esperaba, pero tenía que darle chace a yamato que hiciera algo, ya que kakashi no se quedara de brazos cruzados. Bueno espero sus críticas constructivas: D**_


	3. Chapter 3 yo o ninguno

**SENTIMIENTOS CONFLICTIVOS**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, son bienvenidos críticas constructivas. LEMON.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de masashi kishimoto.**

**_CHAPTER 3: yo o ninguno._**

-¿Yamato? – kakashi miro extraño a sakura y ella le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué? –no comprendía por que la miraba así.

-¿Desde cuándo le hablas de tu? – kakashi estaba intrigado, algo había pasado antes de que les lloviera la comida.

-Oh!, desde ahora, ¿tiene algún problema con eso? – se cruzó de brazos y arqueo una ceja.

-No para nada – saco su libro y se dispuso a leerlo, metió una mano a sus bolsillos.- entonces es cierto lo que dicen.

-No tengo idea de que habla – se encogió de hombros y fingió no saber a qué se refiera, pero sabía muy bien que ese par de chismosos ya habían gritado a los cuatro vientos su pequeña salida.

-Claro que no –siguió avanzando tras de sakura, ella esperaba que en algún punto se iría, paso otro rato y aún seguía caminando tras sus pasos, paro en seco y le encaro.

-¿Que se trae sensei? –kakashi sin dejar de leer también paro a unos centímetros de ella.

-Te acompaño a casa ¿no es lo que parece?

- con usted a veces las cosas que parecen ser obvias normalmente no lo son.

-Oh, bueno – despego el ojo del libro y la miro a los ojos y después la recorrió con la mirada todo el cuerpo haciendo que sakura se sonrojara.

-¿Qué cree que hace? – por instinto se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Pensando…- se llevó una mano al mentón.

- es usted un perve… - antes de que pudiera darle una cachetada, kakashi agarro su mano, no muy fuerte pero haciéndole ver su posición.

-pensando en que si un miembro del clan aburame estuviera cerca, sus bichos te comerían toda, por la cantidad de comida que te cargas podrías alimentarlos muy bien. – eso y que ellos no serían los únicos en comérsela.

-vale… - se le quedo viendo de soslayo, tratando de evitar ese comentario y descifrar su verdadero significado. A pesar de que tenían una buena amistad, le era difícil a veces comprenderlo sobre todo cuando hacia comentarios sobre su ropa o cosas que tuvieran que ver con ella, no sabía si era de doble sentido o lo que realmente le daba a entender.

Yamato toco la puerta de la oficia de tsunade, escucho su voz indicándole que pasara, si no fuera por los cerros de papeles en su escritorio podría ver la botella de sake que ella escondía, si estuviera shisune presente es un hecho que no estaría de "buen humor", para su suerte estaba cubriendo turnos en el hospital.

-Me llamaba tsunade-sama – se reverencio y espero la respuesta de la rubia.

Sin responder por tratar de pasar el trago de sake lo más rápido posible, no había escuchado su entrada, tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta e hiso a un lado los 2 primeros cerros de papeles enfrente de ella, quedando así al descubierto.

-Si – entrelazo sus manos y prosiguió – como sabrás hemos estado en paz con las otras naciones en los últimos meses, este año nos toca ser la sede del festival anual, los preparativos empezaran la semana que viene.

Yamato no tenía ni idea a que venía todo esto, estaba al tanto de la paz entre las grandes naciones y lo bueno que era para todos, no más guerras y muertes de gente inocente.

-tu misión será escoltar al señor feudal del país de la tierra a la aldea, ya hay otros equipos asignados para escoltar a los demás señores feudales, puedes elegir 3 miembros, excepto a Haruno Sakura y Hatake kakashi. Partirás esta misma tarde.

Le había caído como un balde de agua fría, tenía la idea de llevar a sakura para poder pasar más tiempo juntos y alejarla de kakashi los días que pudiera, pero no contaba con que le dijera que no y menos poder llevarse a su senpai, si el no podía estar cerca de ella, menos tendría que estarlo kakashi, estaba seguro que como era un shinobi de elite, que kakashi aprovecharía esa oportunidad. No, tenía que hacer algo.

-Tsunade sama puedo hacerle una pregunta. – sabía que bien o lo correría o… bueno prefería que lo corriera.

-¿Qué pasa?- definitivamente andaba de buenas.

- ¿por qué ni sakura-san ni kakashi-senpai pueden ir a la misión?

-hmm... no tendría por qué darte explicaciones, pero por ser un shinobi que cumple con las misiones y eres parte de anbu, te lo diré, sakura tiene entrenamiento pendiente conmigo por lo tanto no puedo dejarla ir y kakashi, bueno el simplemente no puede ir, a pesar de que estemos en paz, no puedo darme el lujo de prescindir de todos los shinobis.

Bueno al menos tenía algo de conformidad al saber que en su ausencia seria probable que no estuviera tampoco el. Hiso su reverencia de despedida y salió.

Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa y entro seguida de kakashi.

-bueno ya estamos aquí, supongo que ya puede irse sensei. – aun con la puerta abierto vio cómo se iba adentrando más.

Kakashi hiso caso omiso y se fue a sentar a la pequeña sala de sakura, ella solo se le quedo viendo extraño. Primero por acompañarla innecesariamente a casa, segundo, entrar para lo que sea el solo sabía.

-¿Qué se trae sensei? – cerro la puerta y se acercó unos pasos al sillón donde estaba sentado.

- Bueno no me has invitado a pasar así que decidí hacerlo – sakura le salió una gota de sudor, nunca le entendería. – aunque sea podrías invitarme algo de tomar ¿no crees?, tantos años en el mismo equipo y no has aprendido modales…

-Mire sensei, no tengo tiempo para sus juegos, tengo que bañarme y quitarme esto de encima, no es que quiera correrlo pero me gustaría mi privaci…

Kakashi se paró y acorralo a sakura en la pared, no sabía por qué había reaccionado así, hoy más que en otros días tenía un aura distinta, un poco más intimidante, al verle el único ojo visible, se sentía más como una presa.

-Sensei…que…- había llevado su mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla suavemente y acomodarle un mechón de su rosado cabello atrás de su oreja. Sakura se había quedado quieta, si fuese otra persona ya hubiera salido volando sin rumbo fijo.

No sé qué se trae tenzou contigo sakura, pero creo que deberías buscarte alguien…mejor- esto último se lo dijo en un tono sensual cerca de su oreja haciendo que sakura abriera los ojos de sorpresa, ella estaba consciente de sus sentimientos por kakashi, pero ¿kakashi gustaba de ella? ¿Esa era su forma de decírselo? – además… alguien como tú no necesita buscar a nadie más…- bajo su cara hasta su cuello y aspiro su perfume.

Kakashi…es…- antes de que pudiera decir terminar, la había agarrado de su cintura y presiono su cuerpo con el de ella, quedando entre él y la pared. Estar tan pocos segundos oliendo su aroma tan peculiar le nublaba los sentidos, pero estar así de cerca, la volvería loca. Subió sus manos por su pecho para alejarlo un poco y verle la cara, podía sentir el suave sube y baja de él, tan calmado y constante, como era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo en una situación así cuando ella apuradamente podía estar cuerda.

-deje de jugar quiere – sonrojada con la cabeza abajo trato de armarse un poco más de valor, aunque eso ya era en vano.

- ¿quién está jugando sakura?- Subió la mirada a su único ojo visible e instintivamente se fue acercado a su rostro para besarle, a pesar de tener la máscara puesta podía sentir su aliento traspasar la tela, se fue acercando más y más cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta. Kakashi se separó y dejo salir a sakura, ella aun idiotizada fue directo a la puerta para ver quien se atrevía a interrumpir tan único momento.

"estábamos así de cerca! A quién demonios se le ocurre venir!"

"chaa! Estará muerto definitivamente!"

-Nee sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! – era naruto que gritaba al otro lado de la puerta, los dos dieron un suspiro desganado, kakashi abrió su libro y se puso cómodo, aún tenía mucho que hacer ahí.

-basta naruto deja el escandalo – abrió la puerta y vio al rubio imperativo, a sai y yamato atrás de él, este último había asomado un poco más la cabeza, para su desgracia tenía razón que cierta persona estaría ahí.

- quería despedirme de ti, el capitán yamato, sai y yo nos vamos de misión al país de la tierra y nos tardaremos unos días- kakashi aparentemente leyendo escucho lo que había dicho, sonrió para sí mismo, kamisama estaba de su lado, sin tenzou ahí, tendría el camino libre.

-Oh, entonces hoy no habrá entrenamiento ¿eh?, es una pena, espero que tengan mucha suerte y regresen pronto.

"si, es una pena no poder molerlo a golpes con una buena excusa…"

-Sakura-san tratare de regresar lo antes posible, ¿podrías pensar mientras tanto de lo que hablamos? – yamato se había acercado a sakura y tomado de una mano y le dedico una mirada a kakashi, sabía que él estaba al pendiente de sus acciones.

-Yamato – abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no se esperaba ese gesto tan repentino.

-Según el libro que me dio kakashi senpai, cuando un hombre toma la mano de una mujer y le sonríe es porque ambos comparten los mismos sentimientos de amor – sakura se había sonrojado, yamato le estaba sonriendo y kakashi con ganas de partirle la cara, no tuvo más opción que aguantarse.

-Sakura-chan tú…- y antes de pudiera terminar, había entendido la mirada de sakura, si decía algo estaba muerto. –etto… bien cuídate sakura-chan nos veremos en unos días.

-Suerte chicos – se despidió de ellos y los vio alejarse de tejado en tejado, atrás de ella ya estaba kakashi, quería ver la cara de derrota de tenzou, pero era todo lo contrario, él estaba sonriendo, si lo conocía tan bien como él se llamaba hatake kakashi, no era para que sonriera…algo sabia o algo estaba planeando. Vio un pájaro sobrevolando la casa de sakura, esa era su señal para salir de ahí, tsunade sama ya se había tardado en aparecer.

-Lo siento sakura tengo que ir me – dejándole desconcertada desapareció de un Puff. Aun estando en el umbral de la puerta, no terminaba de procesar lo que había pasado, fue entrando poco a poco hasta cerrar la puerta, se dirigió al sillón más próximo y se tiro.

-"ok haber… primero entro con kakashi sensei y al otro segundo me tenía contra la pared, después estuvo a punto de besarme y al siguiente segundo, yamato apareció y me tenía tomada de la mano…"

-"vez frentona y tú que no querías ir con el! Vez, ahora tenemos a kakashi literalmente en nuestras manos y yamato mas enganchado!"

-"dime loca si quieres, pero… todavía no creo que kakashi haya tratado de seducirme… es simplemente ilógico…"

-"lo único ilógico aquí es que aun sigues buscando excusa para todo, el hombre literalmente se nos declaró! De una forma muy sutil por cierto…"

-"Simplemente no puede ser, estoy segura que es uno de sus juegos, tan segura que apuesto solo lo hiso para joder…"

-"Jo! en verdad me encantaría que nos jodiera…"

-"inner! ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en eso?"

-¿Quieres tu tan solo pensarlo? Si no hubiera sido por el idiota de naruto de seguro estuviéramos pasando un buueen momento ¿ne?"

-"eres imposible ¿sabes?"

-"y tu una mojigata…"

Kakashi toco la puerta y entro aun sin tener permiso, metió las manos en su bolsillo y se reverencio.

-Llegas tarde vago – tenía las manos entrelazadas y el ceño fruncido, al parecer shisune ya había llegado y la encontró con las manos en la masa, adiós al buen rato de tranquilidad.

-estaba atendiendo un asunto urgente – y que buen asunto por cierto.

- como sea… te eh mandado a llamar por un asunto anbu, no hemos tenido mucha actividad criminal en los últimos meses, por lo cual es algo muy sospechoso y más en la frontera con la aldea del sonido, a pesar de tener paz debe de haber aunque sea una mínima actividad. – ahí estaba, tal como lo sospechaba, no estaría cerca de sakura después de todo. – quiero que vayas a investigar la zona y verificar las razones de por qué no hay criminalidad o si la hay, el por qué no tenemos ninguna información sobre ello, parte lo más pronto posible.

Se despidió y desapareció de un Puff. Si sus cálculos no fallaban y casi nunca fallaban, tenzou y los demás demorarían como mínimo 3 días en regresar eso le dejaba quizás un día o dos para el que pudiera hacer su jugada y quedarse con sakura, si quería regresar a tiempo era cuestión de irse lo más pronto posible, lo que daría por continuar en su labor antes de que naruto los interrumpiera.

8:05 pm

El sol ya se había puesto, las luces de su casa seguían apagadas, sakura dormía en el sillón donde antes estuvo kakashi sentado, de no ser por los gritos y el tamboreo de la puerta se hubiera ido de largo.

- que escandalo – aun somnolienta se levantó a oscuras y fue abrir la puerta, era nada más y nada menos que ino, ya decía que su voz le era muy familiar.

- ya era hora frentona, ¿porque estas a oscuras? ¿¡No me digas que ya te acostaste con el capitán yamato!? – paso de largo y se fue directo a la sala.

- ¡claro puedes pasar! – Cerro la puerta y encendió las luces – como crees cerda, solo me quede dormida.

- Y que te paso, ¿porque estas toda sucia? ¿Fue sexo salvaje o qué? – viéndola una y otra vez detenidamente, hacía que incrementara su curiosidad y sus ansias de molestarla.

- ya basta cerda, no fue nada de lo que crees – ya irritada, se fue a sentar, haciendo que ino le siguiera y se sentara a su lado.

- bueno entonces cuéntame cómo te fue, por lo visto no muy bien. – se acercó más a sakura.

-pues todo iba bien, fuimos a un restaurante, conversamos y… bueno tenías razón, su invitación no fue para disculparse ni nada…

- ves! Te lo dije pero como siempre frentona andas de necia- otro punto más para que ino no le dejara de fastidiar – pero ¿cómo explica eso que estés en esas condiciones? Empezó a llover comida o que.

-algo así… - suspiro- no se bien como paso, el punto es que a uno de los meseros que iba pasando choco con otro y bueno… el resto es historia.

Ino imaginándose la escena se empezó a reír, bien no podría ir mejor su día, o noche en ese caso. – está bien está bien frentona me calmo - aun costándole respirar, trato de calmarse para no hacer enojar a sakura, si lo hacía, ya no le contaría que más había pasado.

-¿Me dejas continuar cerda? – ino solo asintió. – antes de que pasara todo eso, yamato se me confeso y dijo que no quería presionarme pero siento que debo darle una respuesta.

- ¿peeero? – oh si, ahí estaba, ino intuía muy bien que o quien era el pero. –vamos frentona sigue!.

- deja de interrumpirme ¿quieres? – Ya con su ceño fruncido y poca paciencia, ino decidió no seguirle – como sea… salimos de ahí, me estaba acompañando a casa y de camino nos encontramos a kakashi sensei, al parecer lo mando a llamar tsunade-sama y tuvo que irse.

Ino sabía por dónde iba la cosa, solo asentía para hacerle saber a sakura que le ponía atención y no perderse ningún detalle.

- Después de que se fuera, seguí caminando pero kakashi sensei seguía detrás de mí lo cual se me hiso raro, él nunca me había acompañado a casa ni por qué me estuviera muriendo…en fin, llegamos, entro sin que le invitara y… - dudando si decirle o no, ya era tarde, ino ya se daba idea de lo ocurrido.

-¿y? Vamos sakura,¿¡ que paso!?, se te insinuó, ¿te quiso hacer algo? Habla!- ya casi encima de ella, tuvo que volver a sentarse, aun haciendo presión en que le contara de una buena vez.

-bueno… digamos que casi nos besamos, pero naruto, sai y yamato llegaron en ese momento. – apenada bajo la mirada, era algo que no le quería contar a ino, era su mejor amiga y le guardaría el secreto, pero muchas veces se le iba la lengua y hablaba de más.

- jo! así que llego el capitán yamato ¿eh? ¿No me digas que los vio en acción? Vaya sakura, no te gusta cual quier cosa, solo los elites y nada más y nada menos que kakashi hatake y el usuario del mokuton– dándole una sonrisa pícara, sakura solo se le quedo viendo – y en fin, ¿qué vas a hacer? Tienes que decidirte, no quisiera ser tú y tener que elegir entre esos 2 pedazos de cielo, mira que yamato es genial, pero kakashi sensei tiene lo suyo.

- ya se… - recargando su cabeza mirando hacia el techo, cerró los ojos, estaba en apuros, no sabía a quién elegir, al caballero que la trataba bien y era atento con ella o al pervertido que la volvía loca en todo lo que hacía.

-bueno cambiando de tema ¿sigue en planes lo del viernes? – llamando la atención de sakura haciendo que la volteara a ver. – vamos di que sí.

- no lo sé, empezare a entrenar con tsunade-sama y sabes cómo es ella…

-vamos es viernes, es para salir y divertirnos un rato, además lo prometiste frente! – ahora ella quien fruncía el ceño

-cálmate que desde a leguas se te marcan las arrugas – ahora era el turno de sakura de fastidiarla. – si tsunade-sama no me pone mucha carga…ire – suspiro, no quería ir pero promesas eran promesas.

-muy bien sakura, entonces en el bar princess a las 10:00 pm?

-como quieras ino – ya desganada, se paró a despedir a ino, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, miro el reloj de pared en la cocina y marcaban más de las 10, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llego ino, decidió darse una larga ducha y meterse a la cama, a pesar de haber hecho muchas cosas ni haber entrenado, el desvelo de la noche anterior ya le hacía mella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sé que les hice esperar y bueno no tuve mucha inspiración para este capítulo, para el otro estará mejor, gracias por los RW que me han dado, nos leeremos después ñ.ñ**


	4. Chapter 4: Lo que no buscas te encuentra

**SENTIMIENTOS CONFLICTIVOS**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, son bienvenidos críticas constructivas. LEMON.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de masashi kishimoto.**

**_CHAPTER 4: lo que no buscas te encuentra._**

Los siguientes días transcurrieron normalmente para sakura, a decir verdad la falta de sus hombres hacia que pasaran más lento y aburridos, no tenía excusa para discutir con naruto y golpearlo, no tenía a quien amenazar de muerte por los comentarios estúpidos de sai, no tenía a quien regañar por hacerlos levantarse temprano y llegara tarde, no tenía a quien se preocupara por ella y le pusiera más atención que a los demás. Si definitivamente los extrañaba más de lo que pensaría. En su descanso del turno del hospital no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo les iría a sus chicos, no sabía nada de kakashi después del pequeño incidente en su casa, así que debía suponer que también había salido urgentemente, vaya coincidencia y ella que tenía esperanza de poder encontrárselo y querer hablar sobre ello, o tal vez era uno de esos días en que no quería que nadie le encontrara, si eso debía ser.

Jueves

Estaba en su hora de descanso, todo tranquilo, los pasantes pasaban a lado de ella y la saludaban, el ambiente de la cafetería era tranquila y la comida aún era pésima, Suspiro y se dispuso a regresar a sus labores en el hospital con el chequeo de los jounins que faltaban, ya era menos la carga así que podía estar más relajada. Al terminar su turno se dispuso a dirigirse a casa y disfrutar el tiempo libre que tenía para ella sola, darse una ducha larga y relajante y después ir se a dormir, eso hubiera sido de no ser por el hecho de encontrarse con ino y tenten, esas dos juntas eran un remolino de problemas para ella.

-Sakura!- tratando de encontrar una salida, ya era inútil caminar rápido, se resignó y volteo a verlas.

- ho..Hola chicas ¿cómo les va? – tenten e ino se acercaron a ella.

- ¿a dónde vas frente? Con la prisa que llevas parece que huías de algo.

- no como crees, solo caminaba – sonrió con timidez haciendo que las otras 2 kunoichis no le creyeran mucho.- quería ir a casa a tomar una ducha.

- bueno pues olvídalo, vamos a alcanzar a los chicos, ya sabes a comer y ponernos al día.

- no lo sé ino, no era mi idea salir hoy, ya sabes mañana estoy obligada a salir con ustedes y quería aprovechar un día para mí, con eso de que entrenare de nuevo con tsunade-sama será un milagro poder dormir.

-tonterías vamos- siendo empujada por ambas no tuvo más remedio que resignarse.

Ya habían llegado al país de la tierra y se habían dirigido a la aldea oculta entre las rocas esa misma mañana, no había mucho contratiempos, al parecer el señor feudal iba escoltado por shinobis de su nación, eso hacía más fácil el trabajo solo estarían ahí de apoyo.

- capitán yamato ¿cuánto tiempo cree que demoremos? A este paso nos tardaremos más de lo que se debe-iban caminando enfrente de los subordinados que iban cargando al señor feudal, naruto ya estaba aburrido y fastidiado por no poder ir más rápido.

- bueno, puede que nos tardemos un poco más, pero es solo al llegar a la frontera, de así iremos más rápido según me informan los shinobis de la aldea oculta entre las rocas. – también tenía un poco de prisa por llegar, sus cálculos previos no coincidían, no contaba con que irían al paso de los sirvientes del señor feudal, si su senpai había salido de misión, el también haría lo posible por llegar antes. Suspiro.

-parece que a senpai le pasa algo, ¿es con respecto a sakura? – sai iba junto a naruto y yamato iba un poco más adelante, de cabecilla del equipo y atrás de los shinobis de la roca, a pesar de no hablar mucho era muy observador y nada discreto.

-oi cierto capitán yamato, escuche que tú y sakura-chan salieron a una cita. – hablaba con sorpresa de no haberlo matado.

-bueno… no era una cita, solo la invite a comer…- yamato se había puesto rojo, no le gustaba hablar sobre esas cosas.

- vaya me sorprende que sakura-chan haya aceptado, debe ser de su agrado, mire que yo eh intentado que salgamos durante años y nada, o me golpea o me rechaza, pero aun así seguí insistiendo! – estaba ilusionado con lágrimas en los ojos, estilo rock lee y guy-sensei.

-espero no te moleste naruto, sé que te gusta y no quiero crear problemas entre nosotros.

- ne capitán yamato, sé que sakura-chan no se fijara en mí, pero aun así mantengo la esperanza, y le deseo buena suerte.- un punto mas a su favor, sin la intervención de naruto, solo quedaba quitar a kakashi de camino

- bueno si le gustan las planas no veo por qué hay problema en salir con sakura, además a naruto creo que le gustan un poco más…grandes. – sai sabía que no era "plana" después de ese día del entrenamiento no había mas duda, pero las viejas costumbres son difíciles de dejar.

-oye no le digas así a sakura-chan, ella tiene lo suyo pero creo que ya es hora de dejarla en paz. – naruto sabía bien que se refería a hinata, ella ya había dejado de ser tan tímida y tomar un poco de valor para tomar la iniciativa, ahora conversaban mas y se llevaban bien, tan bien que a veces salían frecuentemente a "caminar".

-Vale chicos, no peleen, ya casi llegamos a la frontera y tendremos que apresurar el paso.

Por otro lado kakashi estaba al otro extremo de la frontera, con un escuadro pequeño de anbu, había mandado a los otros miembros del equipo a buscar información en distintas puntos en un pueblito pegado a la frontera.

-capitán lobo señor – el anbu ciervo había salido entre las sombras, kakashi estaba en un árbol, ya había terminado su investigación y esperaba a su equipo en el punto de encuentro. – en la parte sur del pueblo está todo tranquilo, no hay nada anormal, así que nada que reportar.

El anbu lobo asintió y le indico con una mano desaparecer, el tampoco había notado nada anormal cuando investigo, la gente era muy pacifica, la seguridad del pueblo estaba mejor que nunca, aldeanos de distintos puntos iban y venia, la paz entre todas las naciones era algo significativo después de todo. Aparecieron los anbu tigre y cuervo, la misma situación, nada, todo tranquilo y pacífico, al parecer la única razón por la cual no había tanta criminalidad era por que en verdad su seguridad había mejorado.

-capitán ¿entonces qué hacemos? – pregunto el anbu cuervo, kakashi definitivamente quería decir que la misión había sido a completada e irse, pero por más rápido que quisiese llegar a la aldea, primero estaba el deber a su aldea y después los placeres.

- nos quedaremos en alerta hasta mañana, si no hay nada raro hasta que amanezca, partiremos al alba. – todos asintieron y desaparecieron para seguir investigando. Kakashi se había quedado en el árbol, sabía que no pasaría nada raro, pero tenía que seguir con su misión hasta estar completamente seguro. Suspiro, como daría por regresar ahora mismo y continuar en el punto antes de que naruto les interrumpiera, al menos le quedaba la esperanza de que tenzou tampoco llegara esa tarde.

Llegaron al restaurante, entraron y ya estaban todos, chouji devorando la barbacoa, shikamaru sentado a su lado quejándose de cómo podía comer tanto y no enfermarse, neji estaba al otro lado de chouji viéndolo y hinata enfrente de neji y lee en un extremo de la cabecilla, kiba a lado de shikamaru y shino a lado de hinata.

-chicos perdonen el retraso pero aquí la frentona no quería venir, pero ya estamos. – paso y se fue a sentar a lado de sakura, que esta estaba alado de hinata y tenten al otro extremo de cabecilla.

-vamos chicos si no empiezan a comer yo me lo acabare todo! – chouji era como una aspiradora que si te descuidabas ya no encontrarías nada en tu plato.

-deja de comer así chouji! Que volverás al hospital como la última vez! – ino siempre peleaba con el cuándo comían, ya era costumbre que no entendiera a razones hasta enfermarse.

-hmm…estos dos ya empezaron que problemático. – poso su cabeza sobre su mano.

- y ¿en dónde está naruto? Se me hace raro no oír su escándalo por aquí. – mirando a todos lados y no encontrarlo fue algo raro.

-esta de misión y temo que no volverá hasta en unos días –dijo sakura sonriéndole a neji.

- vaya que sorpresa, siempre le veo por todas partes, ¿cierto akamaru? – akamaru también degustaba de la comida con ellos, haciéndose pasar por kiba solo, que este llevaba una capucha.

-hablando de no estar, sakura ¿es cierto lo que dicen de ti y el capitán yamato? – sakura se había atragantado, alguien ya había repartido el chisme hasta en las otras naciones y ese alguien estaba sentada a lado de ella. Todos al escuchar la mención de ella y yamato dejaron de comer y la observaron, al parecer era algo de importancia, incluso para los hombres.

- ¿qué dicen sobre nosotros? – aparentando el no saber nada, quería ver que tanto se había divulgado – bueno, no es por ser chismosa pero… - tenten mirando a ino, quien había volteado a otro lado, no quería que la metiera, pero ella sabía que sakura sabría que fue ella.

-vamos sakura, no te hagas, todos aquí ya sabemos sobre lo suyo. –ino intervino tratando de salvar a tenten.

- solo fue una comida, no tiene nada que ver con algo que no es… - frunció el ceño y dio otro bocado. – además si eso fuese, no creo que fuera razón de chisme, verdad ino.

-oh vamos frente, todos aquí saben que el capitán yamato es uno de los shinobis más codiciados de konoha, ¿cómo no es mención de chisme? – todos solo les veían como en una partida de tenis. – además les han visto juntos en las últimas semanas…

Esas fueron las veces en que se quedaba entrenando hasta tarde y la acompañaba a casa, otras donde se lo encontraba casualmente y platicaban mientras caminaban, otro punto más para la horda de preguntas venidera.

-yo creo que… hacen buena pareja – a hinata en algunas cosas no se le quitaban aun su forma de ser, pero ya opinaba más en ciertas cosas.

-¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? A nosotros los hombres no nos interesa si anda con el capitán yamato o no, a ustedes las mujeres no les gusta más que hablar de chismes… - a shikamaru casi no le gustaba el chisme, el mejor que nadie sabía cómo terminaría eso, era obvio que alguien más andaba tras sakura y tenía una leve sospecha de quien era, pues ya los había visto juntos, secretamente sin que ellos le viesen o notara.

- que agua fiesta eres shikamaru – ino le saco la lengua a shikamaru y este solo suspiro, nunca cambiarían las cosas.

-bueno…cambiando de tema, ¿ya supieron del festival que se hará en la aldea? Toda una semana de fiesta, esto será estupendo – tenten tratando de cambiar el tema y animar más el ambiente, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

- este es el momento que nuestra flor de la juventud Arda!, tenemos que estar ahí amigos!

-tranquilo lee que todos nos están viendo – a pesar de los años de convivencia, aun les costaba aceptar las pequeñas escenas de lee.

-es el festival anual donde se reúnen los señores feudales, sobre tratar temas específicos de sus respectivas aldeas, pero es más bien un pretexto para organizar una gran fiesta y todos se diviertan un poco, ¿verdad akamaru?

-eso suena muy bien, podremos disfrutar de un gran festival – sakura había escuchado algo al respecto pero no estaba segura si sería en la aldea, esos festivales unían mas a las personas y se disponía a disfrutar como nunca.

Siguieron conversando del festival y entre otras cosas tales como el nombramiento de shino a jounin, ino molestando a tenten con una relación a escondidas con neji lo cual hiso que ambos se sonrojaran y lo negaran, aunque todos ya lo sabían, no entendían por qué ocultarlo, lee tratando de invitar a sakura que fuera su acompañante al festival que un no empezaba, por lo cual fue rechazado, hinata tratando de convencer a ino que le gustaba su look y no necesitaba un cambio y shikamaru infartado por la sorpresa que él tenía que pagar todo. Después de mal trago por lo que pagar, todos se despidieron y se disponían a irse.

-no se les olvide mañana en el bar princess a las 11:00pm! – ino se había quedado atrás, pero les grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan y asintieran, cada uno tomo rumbos diferentes. Ya estaba oscureciendo, la tarde se fue volando entre risas y risas, sakura ya había llegado a su casa, entro y se fue directa al baño a tomarse una larga ducha y se fue a dormir.

Viernes

Misma rutina, levantarse, turno hospital, almorzar y salir. Ya era el segundo día y aun no sabía nada de sus chicos, irse un miércoles por la tarde era para que ya hubiesen regresado un viernes a media tarde, y que decir de kakashi ni sus luces, o bien podía estar jugando con ella o definitivamente no sabía porque no le había visto desde hace 2 días, a toda chica nos empieza a entrar el gusanito de la duda sobre que quería, si era un simple juego o que.

"tranquila, es kakashi, ya sabes cómo es, aparecerá cuando él quiera"

"si mientras tanto yo aquí muriendo por saber que fue eso del otro día"

"¿recuerdas que dijo? Que no estaba jugando, seguro lo llamaron para algo importante y por eso no le hemos visto"

"no lo sé… con él a veces que las cosas a veces no son lo que parece, y ¿qué tal si nos mintió?"

"ahí vas otra vez…excusas, excusas, menciona una vez, solo una vez, que kakashi nos haya mentido"

"..."

"vez! Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse…tal vez parezca que está jugando, pero como tu dijiste, no es lo que parece"

"¡está bien está bien! Esta vez confiare en ti…"

"esa voz me agrada, levanta esos ánimos que aún tenemos que ir al cien esta noche"

Tenían la ligera esperanza de que llegaran ese día sus hombres, pero al transcurrir la tarde y no ver ninguna señal de ellos, se resignó y se dispuso irse a casa y bucear en su armario algo decente para esa noche ya que ino seguro la joderia con no ir presentable.

Al otro lado de la aldea.

Ya habían cruzado la frontera desde la noche anterior, pero habían parado a descansar por seguridad de señor feudal y decidieron acampar a los límites del país de la tierra y el país del fuego, emprendieron camino a primera hora, hubieron cambios de planes, al parecer los sirvientes del señor feudal irían con ellos hasta la aldea de la hoja, lo cual implicaba que irían a su paso, ya estaban más cerca de casa, pero aún les quedaba lejos, por lo menos era seguro que esa tarde o esa noche llegarían.

-genial y yo que quería llegar a comer un delicioso tazón de ramen en ichiraku. – ahora era ellos quienes guiaban a todos e iban al frente, yamato de cabecilla, naruto y sai atrás de él.

-vamos naruto ya falta poco- dijo yamato tratando de animar a naruto y de paso él también.

-lo sé pero si dejáramos de parar tanto a descansar, ya hubiéramos llegado desde ayer!-

-podríamos usar mis aves si quiere, capitán. –sai ya estaba sacando un pergamino y una pluma con tinta.

-no es necesario sai, llegaremos antes del anochecer a más tardar. –aseguro yamato, tratando de converse a él mismo también.

-nee capitán yamato, vamos, tenemos que hacer algo y llegar lo antes posible.

-naruto sé que quieres volver lo antes posible ¿pero por qué la prisa?–ciertamente él quería volver ya, pero él tenía motivos suficiente, y le intrigaba el por qué naruto quería volver ya, no era precisamente por el ramen, ya antes había tardado semanas en volver a la aldea en viejas misiones.

-lo que pasa es que el idiota no quiere llegar tarde a su cita- sai discreto pero informado.

- ¿co…co…como lo sabes? No le eh dicho nada a nadie!-

-naruto ya todos lo sabemos, creo que el único que no lo sabe aquí eres tu…-

- bueno quizás no era el único, yo no sabía, bueno tranquilo naruto llegaremos a tiempo a tu cita.

Al alba

El líder anbu lobo ya estaba de pie y en alerta, como había pensado, nada anormal había transcurrido en toda la noche, el anbu ciervo le había tocado guardia esa madruga, pero como todo anbu, debían estar alerta ante todo. Inspeccionaron una vez el lugar y regresaron al punto de encuentro.

-capitán señor, todo normal – kakashi asintió les hiso ademan con la mano para acercarse

- bien gente, misión cumplida vámonos. – todos asintieron, liderando la cabecilla de la formación de cuatro se fueron saltando de árbol en árbol.

"a este paso, llegare antes del atardecer, todo está si no hay ningún contratiempo" – kakashi estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin descuidar la posición en la que estaba, los años en anbu había aprendido a adoptar formas para pensar en múltiples estrategias y hacer varias cosas a la vez. Pasaron varias horas en silencio, solo se comunicaban con señales de manos, pero en una misión tan tranquila no había necesidad de eso, siguieron avanzando hasta que decidieron descansar en un pequeño lago, reabastecer sus cantinfleras, tomar un pequeño respiro y seguir hasta llegar a la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Viernes por la noche, todos ansiaban ese momento de la semana, unos más que otros, unos más que sakura. No tenía muchos ánimos de salir, pero ya había quedado con los demás en ir al bar. Para asegurarse de que iría, ino decidió pasar por ella a su casa.

El bar princess, donde lo que no buscas te encuentra y lo que buscas, lo encuentras de distintas formas, que mejor lugar para olvidarte de viejos amores, encontrar nuevos y sobre todo donde todo lio te encuentra. Entraron y había mucha gente, desde jounins hasta simples aldeanos, a pesar de tener poco tiempo de apertura, ya tenía su reputación, en una de las mesas de en medio, estaba los jóvenes chunnins y jounins, en una mesa más al fondo en donde se buscaba privacidad en todo ese gentío, se encontraban los viejos sensei de todos, asuma con un brazo al hombro de kurenai y en la otro con un cigarrillo, guy a la izquierda de asuma, Genma y Anko alado de kurenai y a lado de Anko nada más y nada menos kakashi que daba la espalda a la entrada del lugar. En ese rincón era más difícil de distinguir las personas, para sakura paso desapercibido y fue a sentarse con sus amigos, llegaron y saludaron a todos, según sabia naruto estaría presente, por lo visto aún no había llegado de la misión.

-hola chicos, sentimos la demora pero alguien se reusaba salir de su casa. –ino separo la silla y se sentó a lado de hinata y tenten en medio.

-Tranquilas chicas, llegan a tiempo- saludo tenten, quien a lado de ella se encontraba neji, a lado de neji había un asiento vacío, cuando naruto llegara ella se pasaría a ese lugar para dejarle el espacio a naruto y se pudiera sentar junto a hinata.

- por supuesto que llegan a tiempo para que nuestra juventud arda con pasión esta noche! Díganme ¿aún no saben nada de naruto? – lee estaba a lado del asiento vacío y a lado de él se encontraba shino, kiba, chouji y shikamaru.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, haciendo que hinata se desilusionará, sakura al ver su reacción comprendió la situación, neji y tenten, hinata esperando a naruto…todos aquí estaban con una cita, excepto shino, kiba, chouji y tal vez de shikamaru…lo que le trajo a la mente la cita que ino le estaba arreglando con un pasante médico.

-bien pues de lo que se perderá ese chico por no llegar a tiempo- kiba hiso un ademan a una de las camareras para que les atendieran ordeno una ronda de sake para todos.

-dime cerda que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste…-. La jalo del brazo bruscamente y le susurro.

-¿qué te pasa frente? A que te refieres…

-no te hagas, hablo de la supuesta cita que me tenías con el pasante médico.

-oh! Eso, descuida no es con él, ya te tengo algo mejor, voltea. – señalo hacia la puerta, volteo y vio entrar a naruto, seguido de sai y por ultimo a yamato.

A unos kilómetros de la aldea de la hoja, ya había oscurecido desde mucho tiempo, todos estaban ya cansados y decididos por llegar sí o sí a la aldea.

- puedo ver las puertas de la aldea!- todos había apresurado el paso, desde los shinobis de la roca hasta los sirvientes del señor feudal, ya ansiaban descansar en una cama normal y no en una de acampar.

- vamos todos, apresuren el paso! – un shinobi de la roca había alentado a sus compañeros asiendo que todos asintieran. Pasando los pocos kilómetros que les restaban, cerca de las grandes puertas de konoha, tsunade había recibido un mensaje de yamato que llegarían pasando del atardecer, estando ella en la puerta para recibir al señor feudal con otros shinobis. Cruzaron la gran puerta y esperaron a que bajara el señor feudal, hicieron una reverencia y se apartaron para que se encontrara con tsunade.

-buen trabajo equipo, espero sus informes detallados a primera hora mañana, sin más por el momento pueden retirarse.

-hai –dijeron al unísono los shinobis de la hoja.

Dejando a tsunade y a los demás shinobis en la entrada de la aldea, naruto y sai emprendieron camino, yamato fue en su rumbo ya que su casa le quedaba de paso.

-¿capitán yamato vendrá con nosotros? – iban saltando de techo en techo

- ¿Adonde va a Naruto? - Yamato IBA detrás sai sai y naruto.

- bueno como ya vamos tarde y no me dará tiempo de bañarme, iremos al bar princess a alcanzar a los chicos.

- no creo, llegare hacer el reporte e irme a dormir estoy cansado la verdad.

-yamato senpai, estoy seguro que sakura estará ahí ¿no quiere verla? – y sai había dado en el blanco.

- supongo que el reporte puede esperar… - sai sonrió, ino les había encargado a los chicos de convencer al capitán yamato ir esa noche al bar princess, sabía que no sería muy difícil hacerlo, incluso hasta naruto podría hacerlo sin ningún problema, ya estaba más enganchado de lo que pensaba.

-bien así se habla! Vamos! – con los ánimos arriba y acelerando el paso se fueron.

El escuadrón anbu había llegado al atardecer, fueron directamente a la torre hokage, entraron a la oficina de tsunade y se reverenciaron.

-misión cumplida lady tsunade-sama –el anbu lobo era el que hablaba por su equipo.

- ¿que encontraron? – tsunade estaba en su escritorio y con las manos entrelazadas.

- peinamos la zona varias veces, la conclusión es que falta de criminalidad de esa zona es casi nula por la alta seguridad que hay en ese pueblo, podemos atribuir en gran parte a la paz entre las naciones, cosa que anteriormente eso era imposible.

-está bien… quiero el reporte con detalles a más tardar a primera hora de mañana, pueden irse. –los anbus asintieron y desaparecieron.

Kakashi decidió primero ir a casa a tomar una ducha, sus queridos alumnos sabían que el había estado en anbu, pero era una regla estricta no mostrarse en público con ese uniforme de ser posible, y mucho menos a familiares y amigos. Llego a casa, todo estaba en perfecto estado en como lo había dejado, desde pequeño su padre le había enseñado a ser disciplinado en el orden, a pesar de tener la fachada de holgazán y vago no quería decir que lo fuese, al menos no en todo. Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de sakura, por la hora ya debía haber salido desde hace mucho de su turno, al no encontrarla en su casa, decidió en prender camino al hospital y ver si sakura seguía ahí, por supuesto no entraría, al menos por un asunto de fuerza mayor, no lo haría. Antes de llegar se encontró a Genma, le había dicho que venía del hospital, kakashi pensando en una forma de preguntarle si había visto a sakura sin ser obvias sus razones o el por qué, Genma había sido más listo y leyó sus pensamientos, le dijo que no la había visto en todo el día, pero era seguro que su turno ya había terminado, kakashi como quien no busca la cosa, asintió, se dio la vuelta y antes de desaparecer Genma lo detuvo.

-creo que ya lo sabes pero dudo que este en casa y si lo está, no creo que te atienda, según escuche de la boca de la rubia, que irían esta noche al bar princess…por si te interesa…– Genma sabía bien lo que pasaba, era claro para todos lo que ponían un poco de interés que no fuese sus aburridas vidas, quiso ayudar un poco a kakashi, desde que se enteró aquella tarde que había ido con yamato al chequeo, que el saldría con sakura, quiso ver que haría kakashi y decidió avisarle , solo los ciegos no se darían cuenta que era algo más que una simple relación maestro/alumna, si es que se podía llamar a eso, ya que había dejado de ser su sensei hacia años. Más que por ayudar, lo hiso por mera diversión, tenía tiempo que no pasaba una situación así en la aldea, o al menos una que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y viéndolo por otra parte, kakashi ya se hacía viejo, necesitaba asentar cabeza o algo parecido, dejar las misiones anbus y empezar a vivir, siendo ninjas, en cualquier punto de su vida o el día de mañana, morirían.

-Hmm ... - ambos sabían que si lectura interesada, tratando de evitar al tratar de escapar de ellos.

-vamos, yo sé lo que pasa después de todo yo fui el que te aviso aquella vez –se encogió de hombros y se acercó a el – vamos todavía falta, mientras hagamos tiempo.-paso su brazo a su hombro izquierdo y lo iba empujando.

Kakashi suspiro y se dejó arrastrar, no salía mucho de casa, ocasionalmente salía los viernes para ponerse al día con sus amigos, o más bien escucharlos a ellos hablar.

- Es viernes kakashi-san ¿sabes lo que significa no?- iban caminando sin rumbo por las calles de konoha. Al no recibir respuesta suspiro – hoy toca vernos con los demás…

-Aja ... -

-¿sabes que es lo curioso? Acordamos en el mismo lugar que los jóvenes chunnins, así que supongo que esta vez te animas a venir ¿cierto? Tiene rato que no sales con nosotros…-

- está bien Genma… iré pero no por lo que dices, solo para que dejes de insistir…

Pasaron las horas y decidieron irse al bar princess, al llegar ya estaba guy y asuma, en la mesa de siempre.

- ¿Es cierto lo que mis ojos ven? ¿Mi eterno rival por fin decide encontrarnos para retomar nuestros desafíos?

- vaya esto si es una sorpresa ¿qué tal kakashi? – asuma estaba con un cigarrillo en la mano.

-yo - primero se sentó Genma y después kakashi dando la espalda a los demás en el lugar.

-este kakashi tan emotivo como siempre – Genma ladeo la cabeza y sonrió – ¿dónde está kurenai y Anko?

- todavía no llegan – dijo asuma exhalando humo.

- ya veo…bueno que empiecen las primeras rondas yo invito– Genma llamo con la mano a un mesero para que les empezaran a servir. Al poco rato llegaron Anko y kurenai.

-hola chicos, ¿los hicimos esperar mucho?- guy se levantó para dejar pasar a kurenai y se sentara junto a asuma, Anko entro por el lado de kakashi inclinándose un poco al frente y restregándole sus encantos en la cara. Haciendo que kakashi no lo pasara desapercibido y logrando hacerse un poco para atrás.

-hola kakashi, tenía tiempo sin verte.- se fue a sentar entre Genma y kakashi. El y Anko tenían una relación solo física, encuentros ocasionales cuando salían todos juntos, desde que kakashi dejo de quedar con ellos, habían cesado sus encuentros, ciertamente se llevaban bien en el ámbito laboral, fuera de eso, ambos eran animales en celos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro, después de todo era hombre, y con un ofrecimiento inicial así, despertaba su instinto básico.

"Ja este kakashi, no sé cómo lo hace si casi no habla" – observo la escena y tomo un poco de sake.

-yo– kakashi las saludo, ahora que ya estaban completos, empezaría lo bueno. Guy con sus incesante reto de ver quien tomaba más, kakashi dijo que aceptaría pero más tarde, Genma asuma y kurenai entablando conversación de cosas triviales y Anko discretamente provocando a kakashi debajo de la mesa restregando su pierna en la entre pierna de él.

- pero que veo, si son mis jóvenes pupilos – guy tenía toda la vista en el bar, veía quien entraba y quien salía. Vio entrar a leer, seguido de neji y tenten junto con hinata y shino, más tarde entro kiba. – hola muchachos! – llamo su atención, recibiendo el saludo de los jóvenes, y los demás de la mesa también les saludaron.

-vaya hoy es el día de reuniones por los visto. – dijo tenten tomando asiento

- creo que si, por lo visto este lugar debe ser muy bueno para haber tanta gente – dijo neji también tomando asiento.

- por supuesto y que mejor lugar para ver a guy-sensei aun en plena flor de su juventud!

- así es lee! – guy grito del otro lado, haciendo que los acompañantes de cada mesa les saliera una gota de sudor.

- por lo visto aún no ha llegado naruto ni sakura e ino – hinata se había sentado a lado de tenten.

-son mujeres, si no hubieran pasado por ustedes de seguro aun ni estarían listas. –dijo shikamaru –a excepción de naruto claro que esta de mision.

Abra-bueno que esperar antes de pedir cualquier cosa-DIJO Kiba cruzando el brazo.

Sakura volteo hacia la puerta, cuál fue su sorpresa ver quien entraba de ultimo.

-chicos por aquí – dijo ino alzando las manos para que pudieran verles

-miren ahí están! – Señalo naruto y se apresuró a sentarse junto a ellos – sentimos la demora pero acabamos de llegar de una misión apenas, es mas no me pude ni bañar jeje – se sentó a lado de hinata.

- hay naruto si serás nunca cambias! -dijo sakura estaba haciéndose a un lado para hacer espacios a los otros integrantes quienes habían ido por una silla.

- bueno lo importante es que llegamos o ¿no?

- es bueno verte naruto-kun – dijo hinata sonrojada al sentirlo cerca de el

-también es bueno verte hinata- le sonrió naruto.

- venga sai siéntate aquí – dijo kiba quien entre él y shino ya habían hecho espacio.

-vale gracias chicos. –sai se apresuró y coloco su silla.

-Venga capitán yamato siéntese junto a shikamaru – señalo ino, alado de shikamaru ya había un espacio, y alado de ese espacio estaba sakura, le había dado un tic en el ojo pues no estaba preparada para algo así.

- gracias chicos, espero no molestarles – se sentó yamato

- no es molestia al contrario! – sonrió ino, provocando que sakura le mirara de soslayo.

-bueno ya que estamos todos que empiece la ronda, todos aquí tomaremos lo mismo ¿entendieron? – dijo kiba quien hacia un ademan con la mano para que les sirvieran. El ambiente se había vuelto agradable, a sakura ya se le había pasado el tic, hablaban muy a gusto con sus amigos y yamato quien hacia platica con shikamaru y lee, ino empezaba a molestar a tenten y neji, chouji había ordenado algo de comer para todos, más para el claro, hinata y naruto conversaban, aun sonrojada pero con más valor, entre sai y kiba había comenzado una batalla de fuercitas, shino era quien veía que no hicieran trampa. Pasaron 2,3..6 rondas y ya empezaba hacer efectos en algunos, neji y tenten estaban más cariñosos, hinata se había quedado en la tercera ronda, ahora era naruto, sai, kiba, lee quienes hacían competencia de beber más, shikamaru y shino ya les había hecho efecto y ahora echaban porras a los demás en la competencia, sakura había desistido en la cuarta ronda con yamato, quienes hablaban un poco más animados, sakura no estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto y de los 2 era la que estaba más ebria, ino se había encontrado con un pasante médico y lo invito a sentarse con ellos, después de emborracharlo a partir de la cuarta ronda con ellos, ya tenía poder sobre él.

-frente si yo fuera tú, aprovecharía y llegaría a algo más con ese hombre que está sentada a lado de ti – su presa del día había ido al baño, le daba algo de tiempo para hablar con sakura.

-oh vamosh ino ¿todo a shu debido tiempo no creesh? – a pesar de estar un poco ebria, aun no dejaba de ponerse limites

-sakura – por un momento había olvidado que estaba hablando con yamato.

-si yamato dime –volteando a verlo y le sonrió.

-me preguntaba si ya habías pensando en lo que hablamos la última vez… – le miro a los ojos y se sonrojó, por la pena y por los sakes que traía en sima.

- si lo eh pensado… - ino estaba atenta a la conversación, sabiendo bien lo que le iba a decir decidió intervenir.

- perdón la interrupción, sakura me podrías acompañar al baño- salvada por la rubia, asintió y se levantó.

Por otro lado en la mesa de más atrás, ya tenían más rato bebiendo, asuma y kurenai estaban cariñosos, Genma se había pasado al lugar de asuma para poder "hablar" con guy y darles privacidad a los tortolos, Anko aún no desistía de seducir a kakashi y se había pegado más a él, estaba recostada en su hombro con una mano en su pecho y susurrándole en el oído y este, casi cayendo en sus enredos oponía resistencia a mas no poder, tener cierto tiempo de abstinencia ya le hacía mella en él.

- Mira es sakura e ino, dos bellas flojeras que están en plena juventud – le dijo guy a Genma, quien era un mujeriego de primera y andaba tras ino desde meses atrás. Para llegar al baño tenían que pasar por la mesa de ellos, al ser las ultimas en llegar, a excepción de naruto, no se habían dado cuenta que ellos estaban ahí.

-guy-sensei que sorpresa verles aquí… a todos – cuál fue su sorpresa en ver a asuma y a kurenai cariñosos, escucharon su voz y regresaron un poco a la compostura, asuma encendiendo un cigarrillo y kurenai arreglándose la ropa.

-hola chicas, que sorpresa verles – dijo exhalando.

-vaya esto es genial, todo el mundo aquí y miren también esta kakashi sensei – sakura venia de tras de ino, al escuchar su nombre se acercó a ellos para saludar y tal vez poder hablar con kakashi en privado, cuál fue su sorpresa verle tan ensimismado teniendo a Anko entre sus brazos con una mano en su muslo y está hablándole bonito y acariciándole el pecho con el chaleco desabrochado.

-kakashi-sensei – dijo en un tono tenue, no quería sonar molesta o celosa, este al escuchar su voz entro en sí y volteo a verla.

-sakura – abrió el ojo y la observo, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba sonrojada por el sake, empujando un poco a Anko y retomando su compostura y acomodándose el chaleco.

-hola chicas, se están divirtiendo – dijo Anko con una sonrisa pícara e irguiéndose, aun pegada a kakashi.

- también es bueno verla sensei –dijo ino. Sakura no dejaba de ver molesta a kakashi.

- ¿qué les trae por aquí? –pregunto kurenai tomando otro poco de sake

- venimos a pasar el rato y disfrutar, íbamos al baño, los chicos están en aquella mesa – señalo ino.

- shi bueno no queremosh molestarles másh, tenemosh que ir nosh, ya que nos eshtán esperando y tengo una cita que eshpera por mí – dijo sakura sin mirar a kakashi, quien volteo y vio a tenzou sentado con el grupo.

-ino si te aburres de pasar el rato con el pasante, puedo mejorar tu noche si así lo quieres – dijo Genma sonriéndole.

-gracias pero no gracias, tengo mejores cosas que hacer– le contesto ino sabiendo a lo que se refiera, asuma se rio, sabía que ino no caería con algo tan simple - nos vemos que pasen una buena velada.- se despidió, sakura se había adelantado en entrar al baño, kakashi se había parado con la excusa de ir al baño también.

-sakura espera –antes de que ella entrara al baño la tomo del brazo haciendo que se volteara.

-ahora que quieresh kakashi – dijo soltando su brazo bruscamente.

Ino al escuchar las voces de kakashi y sakura decidió no intervenir y regresar a la mesa.

-no es lo que parece, se lo que viste pero…-sin dejarlo terminar sakura le dio una cachetada

- sí con usted nunca esh lo que parece, tengo 2 díash tratando de encontrarlo y querer que me explique que fue eso del otro día, lo encuentro aquí y esta con Anko haciendo algo dishque usted dice que no esh ¿cree que puede jugar con mish sentimientos? ¿Cree que puede hacer todo lo que quiera a sush anchas? ¿Sabe cómo me sentí estosh días al no shaber nada de usted? No, parece que no lo shabe…– sakura estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, kakashi no dijo nada, dejo que se desahogara, y tenía razón, pero no era culpa suya haber desaparecido, la única razón por la que había accedido a ir al bar era para verla, y todo lo que hiso fue a regresar con sus andadas con Anko y para colmo que ella lo viera.

- ¿y bien no va a decir nada a shu defensa? – Sakura apretaba los puños a mas no poder- era de esperarse, shi no tiene nada másh que argumentar me están esperando. –se dio la vuelta

Antes de que pudiera salir, kakashi la jalo de brazo y la beso, para sorpresa de sakura sentía los carnosos labios de él sobre los suyos pero estaba más dolida y enojada que no iba a ceder a su beso, lo empujo contra la pared moderando su fuerza aun queriendo matarlo y salió de baño. Kakashi dolido por el golpe y su rechazo trato de erguirse y se subió la máscara. Definitivamente el alcohol y mujeres a veces era una muy mala combinación, salió de baño y la siguió hasta la mesa, pero ya era tarde.

Sakura salió hecha una furia, llego a la mesa y trato de calmarse ahora estaba más convencida, se sentó y todos a pesar de estar ebrios se percataron de que algo había pasado.

-yamato-san – llamo la atención de el.

-¿pasa algo sakura-san? – el también había notado su enojo y frustración.

Sakura le sonrió para que se relajara – ya te tengo una respuesta, y esh si…me gustaría ser shu novia. – yamato abrió los ojos de sorpresa y sonrió.

-capiitán shamato en buerna hora!- dijo naruto, todos sonrieron.

-ya era hora de que te decidieras plana – sai en efectos de alcohol le era más fácil abrirse con la gente.

-un brindish por shakura y el capitan shamato! – dijo naruto alzando su vaso con sake y haciendo que los demás también.

Kakashi se había quedado perplejo al ver la escena ¿en que momento tenzou le había volteado el juego? Estaba así de cerca y la caga.

"bien kakashi eres grande, ahora se la serviste en una bandeja de plata de tenzou."- Regreso a la mesa frustrado, asuma y kurenai ya se habían ido, Genma le coqueteaba a una camarera, guy estaba hablando solo, acerca de que su juventud ya estaba pasando, ya era hora de dejarle el futuro a la nueva generación. Y Anko había vuelto a lo mismo con kakashi. Se tomó su trago y los tragos que asuma y kurenai habían dejado, la noche aún era joven. Volteaba cada 5minutos a la mesa en donde estaban y volvía a tomar otro trago, hasta ya no poder sentir nada, se había cansado de Anko y la empujo.

-¿qué te pasha kakashi? Hace unosh momentos no tenías esa actitud – dijo frunciendo el ceño

- ahora no Anko no tengo ganas- se levantó y se acomodó el chaleco

-¿Cómo? ¿Me vas a dejar así gusano? – estando muy ebria su carácter se volvía peor.

-será para otro día, nos vemos chicos – alzo la mano y se dispuso a salir por la puerta con la cabeza en alto

- esho dijiste la última vez y me dejaste peor que un horno! – era en vano que Anko le gritara, cuando kakashi decía no era no. les dio una última mirada y se fue.

Yamato tenía un brazo en el hombro de sakura, todos estaban a las risas, otros llorando como lee de felicidad de que al menos sus amigos fueran felices y otros como tenten y neji ya habían desaparecido, naruto había acompañado a hinata a su casa, puesto ya era tarde, solo quedaba sai con kiba en la competencia, chouji hablando con shino de insectos comestibles, ino hablando con shikamaru de una forma muy rara entre ellos. Sakura se percató de que kakashi se iba, le dio un último vistazo y lo vio cruzar la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo, creo que es el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito y siento la demora pero creo que valio la pena la espera, gracias por sus RW y espero les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos pronto :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Al mal tiempo buena cara

**SENTIMIENTOS CONFLICTIVOS**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, son bienvenidos críticas constructivas. LEMON.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de masashi kishimoto.**

**_CHAPTER 5: Al mal tiempo buena cara._**

Por un segundo se había sentido mal, no lo había dejado hablar y le había dado tremenda bofetada además de estamparlo en la pared, pero al recordar la escena que tenía montado, se le hirvió la sangre y trato de olvidar esos pensamientos o en esos momentos mataría a quien sea. Lee se había quedado dormido en la mesa, sai aún seguía en "pie", shikamaru ya se le estaba bajando los tragos, decidió acompañar a ino a su casa y chouji llevar a lee a su casa y de paso acompañar a sai a la suya, shino ya se había ido, quedando solo sakura y yamato, decidieron irse.

-sakura-san déjame acompañarte a casa – trato de sostenerla saliendo del bar.

-eshtoy bien shamato puedo irme shola a casa- trato de zafarse.

-me veré obligado a cargarte si no accedes sakura-san – dijo agarrándola de la cintura.

-eshta bien… tu ganas – paso su brazo a su hombro izquierdo. – ¿cómo es que estash más sobrio que yo si tomamos la misma cantidad?

-bueno, eso se debe a que yo tengo más experiencia tomando que tú, cuando estaba en anbu hace años, senpai y yo lo hacíamos frecuentemente, ya sabes para olvidar un rato las misiones que nos agobiaban.

-jo ensherio? – sakura ya se estaba durmiendo.

-si bueno a comparación de senpai, el resiste más que yo ciertamente – noto que sakura estaba adormecida y la empezó mover para que se despertara. –sakura-san sakura-san aun no te duermas, no hemos llegado a tu casa.

-¿podriash dejar de hablar de kakashi? – Dijo golpeándolo en el pecho, haciendo que yamato se le saliera una risita socarrona.- está bien, pero aun no te duermas, ya falta poco. -Siguió avanzando, pasando 2 cuadras más llegaron a la casa de sakura, esta ya estaba más haya que pa´aca.

-sakura-san sakura-san despierta –dijo meneándola.

-hmm…que pasha-

-hemos llegado, abre la puerta para que te ayude a entrar.- la ayudo a ponerse de pie, el había llevado cargando la mayor parte del peso en todo el camino. Sakura busco las llaves de su casa, tratando de encontrar la llave correcta y meterla torpemente, hasta que por fin abrió y se fue con todo y puerta.

-ups jajaja. –se rio aun pegada al picaporte

-sakura ¿estás bien? – se acercó a ayudarla.

-shi shi hombre, no me pasho nada – trato de incorporarse mientras yamato la sujetaba, alzo el rostro para encontrarse con la de yamato, estaba toda roja por el alcohol que había ingerido y sus ojos brillaban de gusto, para yamato era una imagen muy linda, estaba acercando su rostro al de ella para poder besarla y antes de rozar sus labios, sakura se había quedado dormida. Suspiro, sabía que no sería tan fácil después de todo, la cargo hasta su cuarto, le quito las botas y la arropo, se quedó sentado al borde de la cama y le observo ¿quién diría que ella sería la disputa entre su senpai y él? Se acercó a su cara, pensó en besarla, pero desistió y la beso en la frente, cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí, dejo las llaves en la barra de la cocina y salió de su casa. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, eran más de las 3 de la mañana, se acercaba el fin del verano y algunas veces las noches eran frías, como esa noche. El cansancio y el alcohol ya hacían mella en él, miro el cielo estrellado, sonrió y se dispuso ir a casa.

Pasaban de las 11 de la mañana, los pájaros cantaban, el sol casi en su apogeo que entraba por la ventana que tenía cerca de la cabecera de su cama. Como no había corrido la cortina la noche anterior, al despertar Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, no recordaba como había llegado a casa, se tapó los ojos con una mano por el brillo del sol, con la otra toco alado de su cama para ver si no se había acostado con alguien, al no sentir nada, concentró su chakra para sentir otra presencia cerca y nada, suspiro al no sentir a nadie más en su casa, no recordaba muy bien que había pasado, naruto y los demás habían llegado, había golpeado a kakashi en el baño, recordó salir del bar con yamato y de ahí nada, pero lo que era seguro, aparte de que tal vez él la haya traído a casa, era el inmenso dolor de cabeza que traía.

-pero que mierda… – se puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza – juro que ya no lo vuelvo hacer…- tomo una almohada y se lo puso en la cara apretando fuertemente para quitar el dolor, pero era en vano, se sentó al borde de la cama como pudo y espero a que todo dejara de darle vueltas, se paró y trato de llegar a la puerta y dirigirse al baño. Fue a la cocina por algo de hielo para su cabeza, se digirió a su sala y se recostó en el sillón más próximo. Lo único que quería hacer en sábado era dormir y dormir hasta que la resaca pasara.

Tratando de pasar el dolor, quiso recordar que había pasado, pero entre más se forzaba más le dolía la cabeza, suspiro y lo dejo para después. Paso un rato y escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, lo dejo pasar pero seguía insistiendo, se levantó y fue a ver quién sería su víctima del día, si era naruto con gusto lo molería a golpes, si era ino le cerraría la puerta de lleno en la cara y no le volvería abrir aun que siguiera insistiendo. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa no era ninguno de los 2 rubios.

-sakura-san veo que ya estas despierta, disculpa la molestia pero venía a ver como estabas – sonrió. Era yamato.

-yamato… no esperaba verte, o más bien a nadie… ¿quieres…pasar…? – yamato asintió, se hiso a un lado y le dejo pasar, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.- ¿te ofrezco algo de beber?

-no gracias sakura-san, de hecho el motivo de mi visita es cuidar de ti – se dio la vuelta y la empujo hasta sentarla en el sillón. – no soy el típico novio que quiere agobiarte y verte a cada rato al menos que tú lo quieras, pero sé que no estas acostumbrada a estos malestares y quería atenderte hoy – sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

¿Novio? Esa palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de sakura, no sabía de qué hablaba y antes de decir algo, abrió los ojos de sorpresa, claro ya había recordado todo, después de estampar a kakashi en el baño del bar, salió hecha una furia, él esperaba una respuesta y sin pensar bien en lo que hacía o decía, le dijo que sí. Puso sus codos en sus piernas y coloco su cara entre sus manos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Le gustaba el hombre? sí, pero aún no estaba segura o no se sentiría tan mal de no haber sido porque estaba ebria y le había dicho que sí, todavía en sano juicio no sería tan malo el asunto, y tal vez no hubiera actuado así con kakashi, aunque en el fondo no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

-¿pasa algo sakura-san? Por lo visto no te ves muy bien… – yamato le estaba preparando un café muy caliente y cargado, aun con los pocos días de calores que restaba de la temporada, era algo que necesitaba y urgente.

-estoy bien… - mintió. En parte era por la resaca y por qué no sabía qué hacer.

"¿que no sabes qué hacer? El hombre debe de estar igual que nosotras aunque no lo aparente, y está en nuestra cocina preparando quien sabe qué para nosotras, si no fuera el ¿Quién se preocuparía por nosotras así? ¿Kakashi? Después de la escenita que monto anoche lo dudo…" – tuviera razón o no sobre kakashi o de alguien más, suspiro, no tenía ganas de pelear con su inner y menos prestarle atención.

-toma esto te ayudara a sentirte mejor- le acerco una taza de café y se sentó a su lado.

-gracias yamato, no tenías por qué molestarte. – sorbió un poco.

-no es molestia sakura-san por ti haría cual quier cosa- le sonrió. Auch en verdad había metido la pata.

-enserio no tenías que molestarte, me imagino que debes estar igual o peor que yo. –dijo poniendo la taza en la mesita de estar de enfrente.

- como te dije anoche, tengo más experiencia en este tipo de cosas, me duele un poco sí, pero es algo que se puede soportar.

-si bueno…es una de las cosas que no recuerdo muy bien del todo….- dijo bajando la cara. Asiendo que yamato comprendiera la situación.

-oh ya veo… - y antes de que pudiera terminar sakura le miro y le tomo una mano.

-¿serias tan amable de refrescarme la memoria? – le dio una sonrisa para darle un poco de alivio. Yamato asintió.

- bueno, dime hasta donde recuerdas.

-bueno…fui al baño con ino y después de golpear a kak… digo regresar a la mesa con ustedes…fugazmente la parte en donde acepte ser tu novia…salir del bar…y…es todo. – casi cagandola, omitió rápido haber golpeado a kakashi en el baño, era algo que no tenía por qué saber.

-ya bueno… – omitiendo lo que sakura no le quiso decir, entre lazo sus manos y miro al piso – ….antes de irte al baño te había preguntado si ya habías pensado en si querías ser mi novia, pero ino te hablo y te pidió que le acompañaras al baño, después regresaste molesta, lo cual desconozco y me dijiste que sí, los demás empezaron a irse y decidí acompañarte a casa, que por cierto te dormiste y pues te lleve a tu habitación, aclaro que solo hice eso, después me fui… - esto último había hecho que se pusiera rojo de la pena.

-vaya…gracias, me imagine que habías sido tú. – quedándose en silencio incomodo, no sabía que más decir, hasta que vio a yamato agarrar aire.

- bueno…supongo qué… como no recuerdas muy bien del todo haber aceptad… creo que es algo invalido. - touche. Le estaba dando una salida, pero si le decía que sí, haría que se sintiera peor de haberle dicho que sí estando ebria, además después de su pequeño incidente con kakashi en el baño, no quería ni topárselo, sería más incómodo en los entrenamientos estando ellos dos y sin poder llevarse como antes, puede que un no le gustaba del todo, pero podría darle una oportunidad, después de todo ¿que podría salir mal?

Tomando sus manos entre las suyas, hiso que yamato le mirara a los ojos.- ¿cómo crees? Creo que todos brindaron anoche por eso ¿no? – ladeo su cabeza y le sonrió. Tenía pequeños fragmentos de naruto brindando por ellos y los demás también en coro. Eso era todo, le daría una oportunidad.

Yamato sonrió de oreja a oreja– bueno creo que debes tomarte una ducha, eso te ayudara. Mientras te preparare algo rico para que sudes la cruda. – se levantó y se fue a la cocina. Sakura le observo, era sorpréndete lo que él hacía por ella, decidió hacerle caso y se fue a tomar una ducha en lo que el cocinaba.

Kakashi no había pasado muy bien su mañana, se despertó y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el mismo de hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Era sábado y acostumbraba entrenar con el castaño, pero hoy podía mandar a la mierda a tenzou y el entrenamiento, por un día que no entrenara no se iba a morir, además no tenía ganas ni de verle y su cuerpo no andaba en las mejores condiciones, no rendiría el 100% de lo normal y ni que decir de su cabeza. Estaba acostado boca abajo y solo en bóxer, hacía mucho calor y se destapo, tenía la vieja costumbre de taparse para dormir, giro la cara y miro la hora del reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, pasaban de las 11 de la mañana y el seguía tendido, quizás era por eso que había dejado de ir a las reuniones, eso y que ya no estaba para esos trotes, se estaba poniendo viejo, pensaba él.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, vio su ropa regada por todo el piso, le parecía extraña la forma en que estaba tirada por doquier, pues hasta donde sabía no se había acostado con nadie, en fin, confiaba en su sano juicio. Fue al baño para hacer sus necesidades mañaneras, se lavó la cara y salió a su pequeña cocina, abrió el refrigerador y solo había leche a punto de caducar y un ramen para hervir. Sin ganas de salir a comprar se dio por bien servido, lo calentó lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a su sillón favorito a comer. Trato de recordar cada detalle de anoche ¿cómo era posible no haber notado a sakura y dejarse embriagar por Anko? Cerro los ojos molesto, había sido una estupidez, pudo haber hecho más para retener a sakura, pero si su beso no había funcionado tenía que hacer algo y ¿qué fue lo que hiso? La dejo ir a los brazos de su mejor amigo, o al menos eso era hasta hace unos días. Tenía que analizar la situación, sabía que tenzou había hecho un movimiento, pero no sabía cuál. Tenía que pensar en posibles variables y soluciones.

Primero, sí tenzou le había propuesto algo y ella había aceptado, tenía que reconquistarla o hacerle ver que con quien estaba no era el correcto. Segundo, sí ese no fuese el caso, venia el festival, tendría a lo mucho una semana, lo suficiente para quitársela y ella viera que solo tenía que estar con él y nadie más, pero solo eso funcionaria siempre y cuando le dirigiera la palabra o simplemente lo escuchase, sabiendo que eso era muy poco probable en esos momentos pero sea como sea tendría que lograrlo porque él era Hatake Kakashi el ninja copia de konoha y no se iba a rendir ahora.

Definitivamente la ducha era algo que le hacía falta, salió y fue a su habitación a vestirse, se puso unos short negro y una blusa holgada y sandalias con su cabello envuelto en una toalla, trato de demorar lo menos posible para no hacerle esperar, aunque fueran "Novios" no quería darle molestias, no se había hecho a la idea aun, eso sin contar no tenían ni 24 horas de lo susodicho. Yamato tenía puesto el delantal que sakura nunca usaba, es más ni sabía por qué lo tenía, había sido un regalo de ino en un cumpleaños. Se acercó a la barra de la cocina, el ramen que estaba preparando era casero, olía tan bien que despertó su apetito, tenía esperanza que también tuviera un buen sabor como olía.

-¿cómo te sientes? – había notado su presencia desde hace rato y espero a que se acercase, ya no le faltaba mucho a ramen y ya pronto le serviría.

- la verdad… mejor…tenías razón – se sentó – no sabía que cocinabas, eso huele muy bien.

-gracias – sonrió – cuando vives solo te ves a la necesidad de aprender algunas cosas, a veces no tienes quien lo haga por ti.

-bueno…hay excepciones ¿sabes? como naruto que no sabe nada de nada – rio, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara más alegre a comparación de cuando había llegado, se sintió más relajada, podría acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas.

-bueno espero que te guste – sirviéndole en un tazón, lo puso frente a ella. Sakura aspiro e hiso que le diera apetito.

-espero y te guste el picante… - al primer bocado se había puesto roja del picante y con lágrimas en los ojos, no pudo más que asentir.

-cla...Claro… ¿me podrías dar un poco de agua? – al verla roja de la cara se había dado cuenta el algo que se le había olvidado, tenía que dar las gracias a que era ninja y ser rápido.

-lo siento sakura –san creo que se me paso un poco- sonrió con timidez.

-estoy bien…- suspiro aliviada.

-me alegro…- sin cruzarse más palabras se generó un silencio incomodo, sakura no sabía si comer o tratar de hacerle platica. –bueno tengo que irme ya no quiero darte más molestias.

-gracias por venir yamato – se paró a acompañarlo y despedirlo hasta la puerta – no tenías por qué molestarte, bien podrías estar descansando en tu casa.

- no te preocupes como te dije antes, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, me importaba más saber cómo estabas tú, y ahora que estas mejor puedo irme a casa a descansar como dices. – estando un paso fuera de la casa de sakura, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. –si necesitas algo avísame ¿quieres?

Sonrio de ironía y asintió –claro – yamato se acercó a su rostro y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, se despidió y desapareció en un Puff dejando a sakura sorprendida. Cerró la puerta y se fue al sillón donde antes de que llegara yamato había estado acostada. Se tocó los labios, no había sentido nada, le hacía falta ese cosquilleo en sus labios que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido al instante, un beso diferente, de una persona diferente, tal como el beso que no le había prestado atención, el beso de kakashi.

Nuevamente surgían las dudas de si había hecho bien, pudo haber parado esto antes de que saliera herido, pudo haber dicho que no, pero no lo hiso.

"¿otra vez con tus dudas querida? Cuando vas a aprender a vivir lo que se te presenta y dejar de lado lo que no interesa."

"vamos, tu sabes que tengo razón esta vez, su beso no significo nada, cierto que es genial todas sus atenciones, pero yo no busco eso…"

"aunque suene raro, tengo que apoyarte…¿qué piensas hacer para salir de esto?

"¿perdón? Que vamos a hacer dirás!"

"¿eh? Disculpa pero aquí la que metió la pata solicita fuiste tú, yo te dije que optaras por uno de los 2, pero nunca me consultaste en decirle si o no a ese pedazo de bombom."

"claro ahora te lavas las manos ¿no?"

"nah ¿cómo crees? ¿Yo?... en fin… debes admitir que estampar a kakashi fue bueno"

"si…"

"ni que decir por la zorra de Anko, a ella si me hubiera encantado mandarla a volar, desde que la vimos quería quitarle sus sucias manos de encima de kakashi y sacarla a patadas del lugar"

"eso sin duda, pero no quería armar una escena"

"nunca quieres hacer nada y cuando lo haces, metes la pata…"

"vale ya entendí, si no quieres que meta la pata otra vez, entonces ayúdame a salir de esta…"

"querida, créeme que si supiera como, ya te lo habría dicho"

"jo que alegría me da al escuchar eso…"

"bueno todo depende de kakashi y que tú le hables"

"¿hablarle? ¿Yo? Perdón pero él fue a quien encontré en brazos de otra mujer! Después de dos días sin saber nada de él y aun así ¿quieres que le hable? Ja si serás…"

"tienes razón pero el hombre trato de explicarse y tú no lo dejaste…"

"y explicar ¿qué? No era su intención tocarle el culo o dejar que ella lo manoseara…"

"bueno eso no lo sabremos hasta que él nos lo diga, puede y te convenza, dale el beneficio de la duda…"

"arg... está bien, la próxima vez que le vea, al menos le dejare hablar, siempre y cuando no sea como anoche"

El resto del día para sakura se la había pasado durmiendo después de dialogar con su inner. El desvelo y el alcohol no era una buena combinación para ella, que pronto tendría que acostumbrarse para esa semana, qué sería igual o peor.

Yamato había llegado a casa, estaba feliz por ver a sakura hoy y que no le haya rechazado, sabiendo que había hecho su petición en un estado totalmente no muy consciente y cabía la posibilidad que se arrepintiera, lo cual ese también había sido un motivo para verla aunque no se lo había dicho, siendo todo lo contrario el resultado, se sentía más relajado y animado a seguir conquistando el corazón de sakura, a pesar de tener más asegurado el camino, aun sentía o presentía que algo iba a pasar pero por ahora le tomaría poca importancia, aun no escribía el reporte que le había encargado tsunade y estaba seguro que un no se lo entregaría, sea como sea lo iba a matar.

Kakashi aún seguía en su sillón favorito, definitivamente sería un día para descansar, no tenía ganas de salir y si lo hacia mataría a quien se le cruzara enfrente, el reporte pendiente ya lo tenía escrito, enrollado y sellado por su puño y letra, otra cosa era ir a entregarlo. El domingo sería un buen día para hacerlo, pensó. Miro a la ventana que estaba a su derecha, ya se acercaba el crepúsculo y todavía seguía pensando mil maneras de voltearle el juego a tenzou, pero ninguna le convencía totalmente. Suspiro. El dolor de cabeza no le dejaría pensar tranquila y eficazmente sus planes, quizás después de una ducha y dormir hasta el otro día sería bueno, aunque su estómago le reclamaba comida, por hoy podría sobrevivir con lo poco o nada que había en su refrigerador.

Domingo

Día en que todo ninja en su sano juicio no trabaja, día en que solo algunos desafortunados como la hokage tenía que estar al día en su despacho, día de entregar los reportes olvidados o atrasados por irse de juerga y cuidar de novias novatas en la bebida.

Habían tocado la puerta ya dos veces y tsunade no respondía, la tercera y nada. No sabía si pasar y acatar las consecuencias después o volver más tarde y morir por el retraso de su reporte. Toco una última vez y nada, suspiro resignado y entro. Tenía que dar gracias a sus reflejos, ni bien cerraba la puerta y le lanzaban una botella de sake a medio terminar.

-siento molestarla y pasar sin su autorización tsunade-sama, pero al no responder me vi obligado a entrar.- con su mirada vaga y una mano en el bolsillo entro a la habitación dejando una distancia prudente por si lanzaba otro objeto.

-es más que obvio que estoy ocupada kakashi ¿que se te ofrece? – su ocupación se debía a estar tomando sake y jugar cartas aparentemente solitario, al no estar shisune, los domingos solo iba dormir a sus despacho.

-aquí tiene el reporte de la misión, el cual debí entregar ayer. –puso el pergamino en el escritorio.

-siendo un ninja tan estricto a seguir las reglas o aparentemente puntual con las entrega de los reportes, se me hace raro de ti ¿Se puede saber la causa? – lo tomo y lo abrió.

-me perdí todo el día de ayer en el sendero de la vida, regresaba a casa y por donde sea que iba pasaba un gato negro, ya saben lo que dicen de ellos, así que decidí mejor acampar al intemperie.

- vale basta, esa excusa ya me la sé, si no quieres decirme no hay problema- cerro el pergamino y entrelazo sus manos. Escucho que tocaban la puerta y dio la autorización de pasar.

-siento la interrupción tsunade-sama – yamato entraba por la puerta, al darse la vuelta vio a kakashi frente al escritorio.

-senpai – cruzo su mirada con la de kakashi.

-tenzou – ahora su mirada pasaba de ser vaga a molesta. Tsunade se dio cuenta de la repentina tensión que se había tornado en el lugar. Aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de ambos y hacerles ver que no estaban solos.

-¿que se te ofrece? – se acomodó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

-siento la demora, tuve unos contratiempos y apenas hoy pude venir a dejar el reporte. – se acercó al escritorio y le dio el pergamino.

- vaya, kamisama los crea y ustedes se juntan par de vagos – los miro y después miro al pergamino. – me sorprende de ti yamato, eres muy puntual ¿puedo saber el motivo del retraso?

No sabiendo que decir, puesto no esperaba esa clase de pregunta se llevó una mano a la barbilla –ah…bueno… tenía unos asuntos pendientes que atender y pues ya ve que ese día llegamos tarde y no me dio tiempo de escribirlo esa noche.

Tsunade no muy convencida, dejo pasar el asunto. Les indico a los dos que era todo y podían irse. Ambos shinobis hicieron una reverencia de despedida y salieron.

-esos dos traen algo – sin que ambos shinobis se percataran de otra presencia en el despacho de tsunade, salió jiraiya del umbral de la ventana. – es raro verlos tan tensos ¿no te parece?

-si – puso su barbilla sobre sus manos. – ¿continuamos con el juego?

-por supuesto, pero ¿Por qué tenías que arrojar la última botella de sake? Así ya no puedo contarte la cuartada que estos dos traen en manos.

-¿tú qué sabes jiraiya?- revolviendo las cartas, tsunade estaba intrigada, el que la mantenía al tanto de los chismes era shisune e ino y por supuesto cuando podía era jiraiya. Pero al no tener a ninguna de las 2, se tendría que conformar con él.

-que no se te olvide que soy un gran espía – acomodo las cartas en su mano- ayer iba a entrenar con naruto, al ver que no llegaba fui a verlo a su casa, me parecía extraño. Al llegar aún seguía durmiendo, tuve que despertarlo, pero el pobre traía una resaca a más no poder.

-hmm ya veo y eso ¿qué tiene que ver con estos dos? –tsunade mantenía la su atención entre las cartas y la conversación-

-dame dos – dijo bajando dos cartas –tranquila, aun no termino. Hasta donde me dijo naruto, había ido al bar princess a una de sus reuniones y al parecer la rubia le había organizado una cita a sakura que resulto ser yamato. De lo poco que se acuerda el chico es que sakura ahora es novia de él. Ayer también me encontré a Genma en ichiraku, ya sabes para reponer a naruto y me contara lo que paso. Y por lo que me dijo creo que aquí hay un triángulo amoroso. Flor corrida ¿Qué tienes querida?

-demonios jiraiya – era la quinta partida de póker seguida que perdía – ¿así que eso es lo que paso eh? Vaya quien lo diría.

- y aún falta ver que pasara mañana. Hagamos una apuesta, si sakura bota a yamato por kakashi, me hare pasar por ti una semana y hare tu trabajo de papeleo como hokage ¿Qué dices?

-suena muy bien, pero sé que sakura no se quedara con el vago de kakashi. Si ella se queda con yamato, que estoy segura que lo hará, tendrás esa cita que siempre has querido – tsunade estaba muy segura de conocer a sakura y tan segura que podría apostar por ello.

-trato hecho tsunade, espero estés prepara para ese día por que no te dejare dormir. – jiraiya estaba dispuesto a ganar esa apuesta, no quería hacer el papeleo de hokage, ya se había librado una vez de ello ahora tendría que lograrlo de nuevo.

Ambos shinobis se quedaron viendo fijamente, uno esperando a que el otro hiciera su primer movimiento. Yamato al no ver ningún movimiento de kakashi, decidió que sería él en darlo.

-me alegra verte senpai – no mentía, a pesar de todo, era su mejor amigo, Pero no cambiaba el hecho que ahora era su rival de amor.

-hmm… -kakashi era de pocas palabras, ya había pasado la resaca y estaba aparentemente mejor de ánimo, pero tenzou le conocía bien y para el significaba que a él también le daba gusto verlo.

-siento no poder quedarme a conversar senpai pero tengo unos asuntos que atender- se despidió y desapareció de un Puff. Kakashi extrañado por su comportamiento, decidió no tomarle mucha importancia, dejo que pasara, que disfrutara del momento, puesto ya venía su tiempo para vengarse. Abrió su libro y se dispuso a irse, hoy estaba seguro que terminaría de idear sus planes.

Con ganas de ver a sakura, hiso el esfuerzo por no verla, no quería hostigarla, no quería aburrirla, quería que ella pusiera sus términos para que se vieran o pasaran más tiempo juntos. Ciertamente conocía el terreno incierto en que pisaba, al no conocerse muy bien y recién empezando una relación, quería que se conocieran mejor, pero tenía el temor de alejarla de él por tanta insistencia. Iba pasando cerca de su casa, a punto de caminar hasta su puerta pero desistió y cambio de rumbo, total mañana sería un buen día para verla, mañana si podría encontrársela en cual quier parte, claro está donde el supiera que estaba e ir de "sorpresa".

Siendo domingo la actividad en la aldea era muy escasa por no decir nula. El día transcurrió tranquilo sin problemas, dándole paso al anochecer donde salían las estrellas, el verano casi llegando a su fin, era uno de las estaciones en donde el cielo era más hermoso, la luz de la luna resplandecía mas, llegando al punto más alto y descendiendo para dar paso a un nuevo amanecer. Un amanecer lleno de prometedoras sorpresas, para todos y cada una de las personas que habitaban la aldea.

Primer día del festival, los preparativos seguían en marcha, aldeanos obstruyendo la parte central de la aldea terminando de colocar puestos de comida, juegos, música, shinobis saltando de tejado en tejado dando los últimos detalles en decorar la aldea, poniendo carpas y sillas por doquier a unas horas de empezar el festival y tsunade supervisando cada detalle en el lugar solo como ella sabe hacerlo.

-cuidado con las botellas de sake, llévense la a los encargados de los puesto de comida – su voz retumbaba en cada puesto de comida, los shinobis encargados en esta peligrosa y ardua misión eran izumo y kotetsu.

-vamos lady hokage, hacemos lo mejor que podemos, además no nos tocaba hacer esto, solo veníamos a dejar la entrega… -kotetsu ayudaba a izumo a sostener una enorme caja con gran variedad de sake.

-será mejor que no te esfuerces en hacerle entender o nos pondrá a llevar los demás que quedan...- kotetsu se había dado por vencido en no insistir, entre más rápido lo hacían menos seria su tormento.

-shisune. – shisune tenía en brazos a tonton, además de ayudar a tsunade estaba ahí para ver que no se llevara las cajas de sake a escondidas a su despacho.

-¿si mi lady?- se acercó más a tsunade.

-manda a guy y a su equipo o a quien encuentres a recoger las demás cajas de sake que están en la entrada. – asintió y fue a buscarle. Guy no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban, aparéntenme tenía un entrenamiento especial con lee, ver quien ayudaba a la gente en el festival, con una mano atada a la espalda.

-guy-san me alegra encontrarte – guy volteo a ver a shisune – tsunade-sama quiere que vayan tú y lee a recoger unas cajas que están en la entrada de la aldea y las traigan aquí, si es posible avisen a tenten y neji.

-muy bien lee ya oíste, es momento de que nuestra juventud arda una vez más y ayudemos con eso, en marcha! – apuntando su dedo hacia una dirección donde según él estaba la entrada, con lágrimas en los ojos y lee haciéndole segunda se marcharon lo más rápido posible.

-estos dos siempre hacen su espectáculo – Genma apareció detrás de shisune.

-Genma-san que sorpresa verte por aquí.

- ando buscando a kakashi dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer aqui pero no le encuentro.

-no le eh visto en toda la mañana, de seguro llegara más tarde, ya sabes cómo es el.

- si ya que. En fin me tocara esperarlo, nos vemos shisune. – se despidió y fue a buscarlo a otras partes donde era probable encontrarle. Sabía que planeaba algo respecto a los tortolos en el bar, no quería perderse ningún detalle, ahora que sabía que había otro espectador más en ese triángulo, tenía que ayudar de alguna manera a kakashi para que su situación mejorara, lo quisiera o no, el estaría ahí.

-raro que el busque a kakashi, de seguro traerán algo entre manos. – sin más decidió regresar con tsunade, pues estaba tan segura que conocía a tsunade que ya se habría llevado algunas botellas a escondidas.

Mientras tanto en algún punto de la aldea, kakashi prepara algún as bajo la manga para esa noche, hoy la función empezaría para todos, se jugaría todo con tal de que sakura le escuchara solo 5 minutos y convencerla de con quien estaba era el equivocado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siento la demora, casi no tenía inspiración. Puede que este cap. haya sido un poco flojo pero el otro es definitivo que verán de todo, gracias nuevamente por sus RW y seguir mi fic! Nos leemos pronto! Cuídense.**


	6. Chapter 6: El festival parte I

**SENTIMIENTOS CONFLICTIVOS**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, son bienvenidos críticas constructivas. LEMON.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de masashi kishimoto.**

**_CHAPTER 6: El festival parte I_**

_-shisune – volvió lo más rápido posible con tsunade, para asegurarse que la entrega de sake estaba completa y antes de poder acercarse a las cajas tuvo que ir pronto con la rubia._

_- busca al equipo de kakashi y diles que vengan a verme de inmediato.- asintiendo, se dirigió por las personas que sabía encontraría más rápido. La mayoría de los shinobis y aldeanos estaban cerca de donde organizaban todo para el festival de esa tarde. También había personas de otras tierras y la seguridad de la aldea estaba más reforzada que nunca, había anbus en las sombras vigilando el bienestar de todos. Sabía que el más difícil de encontrar seria kakashi, así que ordeno a 2 anbus buscarle y mandarle el mensaje._

_Sakura no se encontraba lejos, ayudaba a ino a llevar algunos arreglos florales para la decoración, junto con sai y yamato. Sai fue encontrado por casualidad y se ofreció ayudarlas, mientras que tenzou solo pasaba por ahí casualmente y también se ofreció ayudarlas. A naruto era fácil encontrarle, sabía que estaría en ichiraku así que fue el último en avisarle._

_Dejando a shisune y a shikamaru con la supervisión de los preparativos, tsunade regreso a su despacho, donde todos fueron a verla ahí. Los primeros en llegar fueron sakura, sai y yamato. Sai fue muy a su pesar quería seguir ayudando a ino, pero con sakura amenazándole se sintió más que motivado de ir. El siguiente en llegar fue naruto con su alboroto, al ver a yamato muy cerca de sakura no pudo evitar hacer un comentario respecto a los tortolos haciendo que recibiera un coscorrón en la cabeza provocando que todos se rieran incluso sai que era al que más le costaba mostrar sentimientos reales. Por ultimo llego kakashi, quien toco la puerta y tsunade le dijo que pasara. Poniendo solo un pie en la habitación, el ambiente ahí se volvió tenso, incluso naruto pudo notarlo a pesar de que era el más despistado de todos._

_-ya era hora que llegaras vago solo faltabas tú. –frunciendo más el ceño, relajo la postura y suspiro. – bien ya que están todos presentes, procederemos. Les voy asignar la misión de cuidar a los señores feudales de las 5 grandes naciones, como verán la mayoría de los anbus no están disponibles y los jounins ni se digan, ustedes trabajan muy bien en equipo y son los más capacitados para esto además que son los únicos sin hacer nada. – esto último lo dijo mirando a kakashi, quien no lo pasó desapercibido, suspiró, ya era normal que lo tuvieran en ese concepto. _

_-¿tenemos que cuidar a viejos amargados? Vamos abuela, podemos hacer algo mejor que eso – a pesar de los años, aún seguía quejándose por las misiones._

_- basta, ya les dije el por qué son ustedes, espero lo hagan lo mejor posible, además el líder aquí será kakashi, espero no tengan ningún problema con eso. – para yamato fue como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, sakura estaba que la tierra se la comiera, ciertamente le daría la oportunidad de hablar con él pero del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho. Kakashi estaba que moría de felicidad por dentro, de no ser por la máscara verían la sonrisa que se le dibujaba. _

_-tsunade- sama no es que no quiera acatar sus órdenes pero tengo turno en el hospital, creo que no debería estar en esta misión... – tratando de evitar de estar sola con esos dos, iría con gusto al turno de hospital con tal de no estar con ellos._

_-tonterías, hay suficiente gente en el hospital para cubrirte, ahora lo que necesitamos son shinobis y ustedes son los que tenemos, te guste o no sakura, tendrás que cumplir. – entre lazo sus manos y le dio una mirada de o me obedeces o me obedeces, haciendo que sakura le diera un repentino escalofrió. Asintió y ya no dijo más. – bien si ya no hay más quejas ni dudas pueden retirarse._

_Todos asintieron y salieron del despacho._

_-¿crees que hiciste bien en juntarlos? – jiraiya era un experto en no hacerse notar. Se sentó en el umbral de la ventana._

_-no lo sé, pero esto se pondrá bueno, y no hablo porque tendremos el mejor festival de todos. – sonrió cruzándose de brazos._

_-sakura trato de librarse, creo que debiste dejar que saliera, dudo que esté lista para manejar una así situación._

_-tonterías, además así aprenderá. Estoy segura que hará lo correcto y si quiere a yamato, no le traicionara._

_- bueno, yo estoy seguro que kakashi hará de las suyas, no por nada es como es el día de hoy, todo gracias a mí. – sonrió sintiendo orgulloso._

_- si un pervertido sin remedios, espero y naruto aun tenga salvación._

_-venga ¿pudiste sacar algo de sake? – se acercó más al escritorio._

_-como si no me conocieras, claro que si – saco la botella de sake 2 vasos._

_-bueno ya la escucharon, así será la cosa, ya que somos el número exacto para esto, nos dividiremos y cada uno cuidara de 1 señor feudal. Sai cuidara al señor feudal de la tierra del agua, yamato al de la tierra del rayo, naruto al de la tierra, sakura al del viento y yo al de fuego. – todos los señores feudales estaban en diferentes posadas, a excepción del fuego y del viento, ambos señores feudales se llevaban muy bien que decidieron hospedarse en el mismo lugar. Por supuesto solo kakashi tenía esa información, desde un principio él sabía que era probable que le tocaría cuidar al señor feudal y que podría solicitar a alguien de apoyo, pero no contaba con que fuera todo el equipo. Así que cuando los anbu le encontraron y le dieron el mensaje que tsunade le buscaba, estaba s|ro que su llamada era para eso, no tuvo más que replantear algunas variables en su plan, ese era la causa de su retraso. Una vez que termino fue al despacho de la hokage._

_- acérquese – abrió un mapa y se recargo en la pared para que los demás lo pudieran ver.- en este punto está el señor feudal de la tierra del agua, donde ira sai, acá en medio está el señor de la tierra…_

_-un momento ¿Cómo es que sabe eso y nosotros no?- sakura sospechaba que algo raro pasaba._

_Tenía suerte de ser un genio, busco una excusa rápida y valida. – somos shinobis, es algo de lo cual ya deberían saber por si surge una emergencia y tendríamos que acudir por los señores feudales._

_- Si sakura-chan eso es justo lo que iba a decir. – asintió con su típica pose de cruzarse de brazos y hacerse el experto._

_-tu cállate que estas más perdido que nosotros.- le dio un coscorrón haciendo que a naruto se le salieran unas cuantas lágrimas._

_-…continuando acá está el señor de la tierra del rayo y del otro extremo se encuentran el señor de feudal de la tierra del viento y del fuego. – yamato al terminar de escuchar sus palabras se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba y volteo a verlo._

_- je los tortolos no van a poder estar juntos. – al parecer él no era el único que se había dado cuenta, para sai era una manera divertida de molestar a sakura, siempre y cuando mantuviera una distancia prudente de ella, quien le lanzo una mirada asesina. Con ese comentario kakashi confirmaba su sospecha, tal y como pensó. Ya tenía un plan de contingencia para ese caso._

_- sai no hagas molestar a sakura-chan. – se acercó más a él._

_-no para nada, de cual quier forma aquí esta yamato senpai para en contentarla. – sonrió. Había hecho que yamato le diera pena y sakura se pusiera roja._

_- …bien si no hay ninguna duda, pueden irse a sus lugares respectivos. – cerro el mapa y lo guardo en su chaleco jounin._

_- si yo tengo una pregunta – dijo sakura haciendo que todos voltearan a verla. - ¿Por qué el señor del fuego y del viento están juntos?_

_- tengo entendido que ellos solicitaron estar juntos en su estancia en la aldea, si tienes algún inconveniente con eso, puedes preguntarle a tsunade-sama si es que no me crees.- la miro con su típica mirada vaga y su voz tan tranquila y perezosa que le hacía sacar de quicio._

_- ¿alguna otra duda? ¿No? bien vámonos. _

_Yamato nuevamente volvía a tener ese presentimiento, ahora ya tenía claro del por qué, se acercó a sakura asegurándose que kakashi le observase, claro no directamente.- mucha suerte sakura-san si necesitas algo solo avísame y estaré ahí rápido – la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, haciendo que sakura se sonrojara por la cercanía._

_-sí, está bien – asintió. Le daba pena que todos la vieran en una faceta que ni ella misma sabía que tenía, kakashi también se había dado cuenta de su sonrojo, pero le gustaba más cuando él la hacía sonrojar. No quiso seguir viendo la escena así que fue el primero en partir._

_-será mejor irnos naruto, sigamos a kakashi senpai y dejemos a los tortolos despedirse.- a pesar de las ganas que tenia de molestar a sakura, no tuvo más remedio que alejarse por su bien._

_- será mejor que se apure capitán yamato, no queremos llegar tarde por su culpa – dijo mientras era arrastrado por sai._

_- aunque suene raro, naruto tiene razón, será mejor irnos ya o tsunade-sama se enojara por no cumplir con la misión._

_-está bien, nos vemos al rato sakura-san – le dio un beso corto en los labios y desapareció de un Puff dejando a sakura a las penumbras del pasillo en la torre hokage. Suspiro, ciertamente quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos pero aún no estaba preparada._

"_vamos, no seas miedosa ve y afrento las cosas"_

"_ese no es el problema, simplemente no quiero estar sola con él, no temo por mi, estoy segura que lo volveré a estampar en la pared"_

"_y por eso es que debes controlarte"_

" _solo recordar eso me pone… arg!"_

"_yo te pondré como no tienes idea si no te controlas! mueve el culo y ve!"_

_Resignada se acercó a la ventana y salió rumbo donde estaban los señores feudales y por supuesto kakashi. La posada orgullo del león era la más retirada de todas, estaba cerca de los rostros hokage. Al llegar vio a kakashi sentado en la entrada leyendo su libro, al parecer la estaba esperando, se acercó y espero a que la notara. Al no ver ninguna acción por su parte, decidió entrar dando un portazo y así llamar su atención._

_-yo – se incorporó y guardo su libro- a mí también me alegra verte sakura._

_-hola - Concurso de frialdad._

_-los modales son muestra de amabilidad sakura… - camino detrás de sakura._

_-da igual… - kakashi sabía que pretendía y sonrió, esto se pondría muy bueno._

_-los señores feudales se encuentran en una de las tantas habitaciones de aquí, por seguridad ni la gente que trabaja aquí lo saben, a excepción de los anbus y por supuesto yo. Fueron registrados bajos nombres claves. Sígueme si no quieres perderte. – le indico y se adelantó._

_- bien pues apresurémonos para terminar esto lo más pronto posible. – caminaron pasillo tras pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación en lo profundo del lugar. Entraron en una habitación grande con otras 2 habitaciones y con lujos, escucharon risas y se acercaron a la habitación de su derecha._

_- jojojo ese chiste fue muy bueno señor del viento._

_- ¿verdad que si? Un sirviente me lo conto. – al llegar encontraron a los 2 señores feudales tomando té y riendo, en la habitación también se encontraban varios sirvientes._

_-¿puedo serviles en algo? – se acercó un sirviente a recibirles._

_- mi nombre es Hatake kakashi y ella es Haruno Sakura, venimos de parte de lady hokage, somos los shinobis designados a cuidar a los señores feudales. Para corroborarlo aquí tiene – le entrego un pergamino con firma y sello de la hokage._

_-no es necesario, con su banda es más que suficiente, si son tan amables pasen por favor. – le devolvió el pergamino y les indico que le siguieran atreves de la habitación_

_- mis señores han llegado los ninjas que se harán cargo de su seguridad. – hiso una reverencia y se apartó- son Hatake kakashi y Haruno sakura de la hoja._

_- oh! Qué bien, pasen y siéntense a tomar té con nosotros._

_- claro vengan, siéntense por favor, sirviente traiga otras dos tazas para los invitados._

_- es muy amable de su parte.- sonrió sakura queriendo aceptar su invitación_

_- gracias pero tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo… - la tomo de hombro impidiendo que avanzara._

_-siento interrumpirles mis señores, pero ya es hora de su entretenimiento, por favor pasen a la otra sala. – les indico un nuevo sirviente parado al umbral de la puerta._

_-oh excelente, tenía tiempo sin ver una buena función de títeres. – se levantó seguido del señor feudal de la tierra del aire._

_- si vamos. Ya que ustedes tienen que hacer su trabajo no les invitamos otra vez, cuiden nos bien, chao. – tras de sí entro el sirviente que los había recibido y cerró la puerta dejando a kakashi y a sakura solos._

_El silencio incomodo reino entre los 2, solo se escuchaba la risa de los señores feudales del otro lado, siendo una habitación amplia y cómoda sakura decidió ir se a sentar en un taburete cerca de la ventana al fondo de la habitación para ver el jardín trasero, dejando a kakashi en medio de la habitación._

_Kakashi sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad como esta otra vez pero no sabía cómo abordarla, saco su libro y aparento leerlo, espero alguna reacción mínima de sakura, una señal y nada. Suspiro. Al final sería el en dar el primer paso pero con la tensión en el aire, estaba seguro que lo podría cortar con un kunai._

_-Creo que me debes una disculpa – llamo la atención de sakura haciendo que volteara a verle._

_-¿perdón? No sé a qué te refieres. – se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño._

_-dudaste de mí y como es que se la información de los señores feudales. – ciertamente ningún shinobi tenía esa información solo los anbu y la hokage, para su suerte solo tuvo que pedírselo a su escuadrón, sin cuestionar ni preguntar. – si no querías que te asignara con uno de ellos, pudiste haberlo dicho y no estarías aquí…_

_Muy a pesar de sakura tenía razón, pudo haberse negado pero por alguna razón no lo hiso._

"_claro que no porque tú también quieres estar a solas con él…"_

"_silencio inner este no es el momento"_

_-no quería retrasar a nadie. – volteo la cara a otro lado. Touche kakashi había tocado un punto. – además era una orden directa de tsunade-sama._

_-¿enserio? Yo no pienso eso. – dijo con su tono burlón, aun aparentando leer. _

_-piense lo que quiera…_

– _y dime... ¿cómo te va con tenzou? -Como quien no quiere la cosa, kakashi trataba de encontrar otra manera de romper el hielo para poder manejar mejor la situación e ir al grano._

_- De maravilla, como ya lo pudiste notar hace rato. – ciertamente no iban mal pero él no tenía que saber que no le gustaba del todo, podía celarlo un poco y hacerle ver que ella valía mas que Anko. Mucho más._

_- se ve que te importa mucho ¿desde cuándo? _

_-¿desde cuándo qué?_

_-¿cómo dicen ustedes?... así desde ¿cuándo andan?_

_- bueno, ciertamente desde esa noche en el bar, pero desde hace tiempo a mí ya me gustaba yamato. – mintió en parte, era recién que le había gustado, al menos en el sentido que él pensaba._

_- me imagino que debes de amarlo, ya no eres una niña y haber esperado a tenzou tanto tiempo para que diera el primer paso, debes sentir algún muy profundo por él…_

_Sakura no sabía que responder, le gustaba sí, pero ¿amarlo? Eso ya era otra cosa._

_Touche ahí estaba lo que buscaba-que hermoso jardín ¿cierto? Es una pena que este en un lugar privado y no sea valorado por todos, supongo que un mejor jardinero haría que fuese más bello estando en otro lugar ¿no piensas igual? – se había acercado a la ventana. Estaba recargado en el marco._

_-supongo… - sakura extrañada de su repentino cambio de conversación, tardo unos minutos para comprender el significado detrás de esas palabras._

_-sigo esperando una disculpa… - seguía mirando al jardín, como si estuviera buscando la disculpa que le pedía._

_- no me voy a disculpar por cuestionarlo…_

_- no me refería a eso sakura – volteo a verla – No me dejaste explicarme aquella noche del bar… - Ahí estaba, ya iba directo al grano._

_-creo que deberíamos hacer lo que se supone que debemos estar haciendo... – nuevamente trataba de poner distancia entre los dos._

_- si te preocupa que vengan y nos vean que no estamos haciendo "nuestro trabajo" tranquila, hay anbus por todas partes y en este edificio está vigilado por algunos de ellos, no hay de qué preocuparse... – él sabía perfectamente bien quienes eran los que vigilaban, era su escuadrón anbu, también le habían dicho que señores feudales debían proteger en una emergencia._

_- si quiere que me disculpe por interrumpirlo a usted y a Anko-sensei en su conversación tan íntima está muy equivocado… –_

_-sakura escúchame ¿quieres? Lo que viste no es lo que parec…_

_¿Por favor me Venga con todo esto ..._

_- está bien no lo voy a negar, si era lo que viste pero no fui a ese bar precisamente a eso, me entere que ibas a ir y quise darte una sorpresa, además para terminar de hablar sobre algo que tenemos pendiente. –se acercó a ella y trato tomarla de la cintura._

_-vaya que si fue una sorpresa! no me toque…si eso es todo lo que tiene que decir bien porque no pienso estar ni un segundo más aquí. – lo empujo midiendo ahora si su fuerza, haciendo que se separa de ella._

_-¿cálmate quieres? Vamos a la otra sala para hablar mejor, solo escúchame y ya después si quieres podrás irte._

_-bien… pero no intente ninguno de sus juegos y si no tiene nada bueno que decir me voy – se adelantó a entrar, seguida de kakashi quien cerró la puerta tras de sí._

_-¿y bien? – se cruzó de brazos y con un pie zapateando para que se apurara. _

_- sé que debes estar pensando qué soy un idiota que está jugando contigo pero lo que te dije aquella tarde en tu casa fue verdad, para mí no es un juego –se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura y tomo con delicadeza su rostro haciendo que sakura se sorprendiera. –si lo que viste aquella noche fue un impulso para que tomaras la decisión que tomaste con respecto a tenzou, pues espero hacer algo para remediarlo… – sin poder verlo, bajo su máscara rápidamente para besarla. Pasó una mano sobre su nuca para profundizar el beso haciendo que Sakura le correspondiera. Ahí estaba de nuevo el cosquilleo en sus labios, su corazón latía tan rápidamente que se desbocaba de su pecho y también podía escucharlo, O tal vez era el corazón de kakashi que sin notarlo el suyo latía tan rápido y constante que podían bailar al compás de ambos._

_-basta! le dije que nada de juegos. Y si eso piensas pues estas muy equivocado, mi decisión fue solo mía, nada ni nadie tuvo que ver…-mintió. Él era el culpable de su situación, pero no iba a admitirlo enfrente de él._

_- pues eso no parecía hace unos segundos… - trato de besarla nuevamente lo cual sakura puso las manos en su pecho impidiendo que siguiera._

_-basta… - la apretó más a su cuerpo antes de que se pudiera zafar._

_-sakura ambos sabemos que si quisieras que parara, ya me habrías estampado de nuevo en la pared… - Él tenía razón. No quería dejárselo tan fácil solo con unos cuantos besos y palabras bonitas iba a caer. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo empujo mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación, claro aun midiendo su fuerza, era solo una advertencia._

_-creo que eso es más que suficiente para hacerte entender…_

_Kakashi no dijo nada, quería entenderla, quizás la había presionado demasiado y no fue muy sutil de su parte, pero no encontraba otra forma de hacerle entender lo que sentía, no era igual de sentimental ni expresivo que tenzou, él prefería más la práctica que la teoría. –calmémonos quieres, no llegaremos a nada así…_

_-¿perdón? Usted fue quien dijo que hablaríamos pero creo que entendí mal a lo que se refería, si ya no tiene nada que decir, obviando que no dijo nada, me voy…_

_-sakura espera- se puso frente a la puerta impidiéndola dejar salir. – está bien, hablaremos, sin trucos ni nada, solo tú y yo ¿te parece?_

_Sakura tenía a kakashi donde quería, aun así estaba dispuesta a presionarlo más – está bien, pero será en un lugar público…_

_- De acuerdo esta noche en el festival, Yo te buscare... – se hiso a un lado y abrió la puerta._

_-bien, pero más te vale no llegar tarde…- lo miro y se fue. Kakashi suspiro, no era exactamente como lo había planeado, pero al fin y al cabo cumplió con su objetivo. Ahora solo tenía que hacer la segunda parte de su plan, si no pudo persuadir completamente a sakura, tenía que sacar a tenzou de la jugada solo por esta noche._

_-señor – el anbu cuervo había aparecido. – no quiero cuestionar las ordenes, pero aquí no hay nada que hacer respecto a los señores feudales._

_-eso lo sé, pero necesitaba esta cuartada. Además con ustedes aquí no hay nada de qué preocuparse._

_-entiendo. Y con respecto a la chica ¿qué va hacer?_

_-vuelve a tu puesto cuervo. _

_-disculpe la intromisión señor. – de un Puff desapareció y volvió de nuevo a las penumbras de las sombras. Si todo salía como él quería esa noche, para mañana sakura no pensaría en nadie más que en él._

_Yamato estaba inquieto y ansioso. El presentimiento malo seguía ahí y parecía quedarse por un largo rato. No debió dejar a sakura sola con kakashi, pudo haber cambiado su lugar con ella pero al final ni él sabía por qué no lo hiso, no es que no confiara en sakura, al contrario pero en quien no confiaba definitivamente era en kakashi, en una situación así sabía lo que era capaz de hacer, no dé en balde habia trabajado con él durante muchos años. Daba vueltas por toda la habitación, al parecer su señor feudal no le gustaba los shinobis, le bastaba más que suficiente con los sirvientes que tenía en la habitación, pero por órdenes de la hokage no tuvo más remedio que dejar a yamato estar en la misma habitación. Si por yamato fuera, ya se hubiera ido, pero órdenes eran órdenes y tenía que cumplir. No podía esperar a que el festival comenzara y salir de ahí, ya faltaban pocas horas y su sufrimiento acabaría. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa o los celos podrían sacar lo peor de él, quizás ellos solo estaban conversación, quizás ni estaban cerca y el así no podría acercarse a ella y tocarla… no, sacudió la cabeza, no era posible que sakura callera tan fácil en sus juegos, definitivamente esa serían las horas más largas y desesperante de su vida. _

_Casi era el crepúsculo del día, había aparecido un anbu desde las penumbras de la habitación a traerle un mensaje de la hokage, tenía que escoltar al señor feudal al punto de encuentro, al llegar ahí seria custodiado por un escuadrón de anbus junto a los demás señores feudales. Al parecer el era el último en ser informado, no se lo esperaba menos de un miembro del escuadrón de kakashi y esto confirmaba sus sospechas, kakashi ya estaba haciendo su jugada, pero no lo iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente, no le daría el gusto de llegar tarde, si ese era la razón por la cual fue el último en ser informado no tenía más remedio que apresurar al señor feudal y sus sirvientes y aguantar los insultos de ser descortés y falta de profesionalismo en su trabajo, lo cual era falso pero no podía hacer nada respecto a ello._

_Llegaron al lugar y pudo divisar a shisune junto a shikamaru, en unos minutos saldrían todos los señores feudales a inaugurar el festival. Busco con la mirada a los señores feudales del país del fuego y del aire, solo pudo ver a kakashi junto a ellos, suspiro, quizás sakura solo había cumplido con su parte y se había ido, lo cierto era que ni si quiera había llevado a su señor feudal, pero kakashi como es tan bueno, hiso un clon de sombra y lo hiso pasar por ella transformándolo, una vez llegado al punto de encuentro desapareció, después de él llegaron naruto y sai con sus respectivos señores feudales._

_- capitán yamato ya era hora que llegara – dijo naruto al verlo y se acerco a el._

_-siento la demora pero me informaron un poco…tarde en donde seria el punto de encuentro – le lanzo una mirada molesta a kakashi, quien leía su libro y aparentaba no poner atención, pero por supuesto que si le prestaba atención._

_-qué raro senpai, nosotros ya tenemos un poco de rato aquí, al parecer kakashi senpai llego antes que nosotros, pero ya no estaba sakura cuando llegamos. – sai se unió a ellos, ya estaba mejorando en el aspecto de ser más social_

_-pero no se preocupe seguro la encontrara en el festival eh! – naruto le había empezado a dar de pequeños codazos._

_-creo que a él le gustaría estar con sakura cuando el festival empiece, digo si es que no se la han ganado… - al parecer ya eran más las personas, o más bien los más observadores que se daban cuenta del triángulo amoroso discretamente indiscreto, yamato y kakashi entendieron el mensaje, a lo que yamato no le sentó muy bien por otro lado kakashi no aparento emoción alguna._

"Hmm ... que irritante quería ser testigo de la escena entre uno de éstos ..." - Shikamaru estaba detrás de Kakashi, pistas de Las Manos, ellos guardan en los bolsillos. _Suspiro al encontrar que el más tenis que esperar para iniciar el pequeño lugar él en la batalla, la tensión en la sala cuando ya hacia este comentario gracias al Sai y Naruto en ni Cuenta, shisune quería entender la situación pero el tiro Aun en empate Sueltos los extremos._

_-ya era hora que llegaran todos, en unos minutos empezaremos con el evento de apertura y tenemos que ubicar bien en sus lugares a los señores feudales. – Llego tsunade acompañada de jiraiya – bien han cumplido con su parte, pueden retirarse y disfrutar del festival una vez empezado, pero recuerden no bajar la guardia en ningún momento._

_Todos asintieron y salieron del lugar, shisune y shikamaru llevándose a los señores feudales dejando a tsunade y jiraiya solos._

_-siempre que estos dos se juntan o están en un mismo lugar, pasa algo y el ambiente se siente tenso._

_-sin duda… esto se pondrá bueno_

_-por supuesto que si ¿viste que sakura no estaba aquí?._

_- Nota utilizar Jiraiya._

_-seguro kakashi ya hiso de las suyas y la molesto._

_Te esperan por Kakashi, habrá que esperar y ver qué pasa._

_En otra parte, después de salir de la posada orgullo de león, sakura estaba molesta consigo misma ¿Cómo era posible que callera tan fácilmente en el juego de kakashi? Ciertamente quería que la buscara pero no quería ponérselo tan fácil, definitivamente esa sería la última vez que caería, la próxima seria bajo sus términos. Camino gran parte de la aldea hasta llegar cerca de la florería de ino, al parecer los yamanakas tenían mucha demanda y habían contratado ayudantes para los arreglos florales, sin darse cuenta que ino estaba en el negocio familiar paso de largo, pero no para cierta rubia._

_-sakura ¿qué haces por aquí? – ino estaba terminando de poner los últimos listones a algunos arreglos cerca de la puerta._

_-hola ino, solo caminaba eso es todo._

_-¿segura? Tu cara dice todo lo contrario y con que ánimos vienes, anda ven dime que ha pasado – la tomo del brazo y la sentó en una banca cerca del negocio. – ¿se trata del capitán yamato?_

_- No, no en absoluto, lea toda la mirada._

_-¿entonces? Por qué esa cara_

_- Un mal rata sensei Kakashi estafa._

_- ¿y ahora que traen ustedes dos? Un momento están bien y luego andan de las greñas…_

_- no es nada solo tonterías… - puso su cabeza sobre sus manos _

_- Conozco a este tipo, mi no me equivoco, algo pasa aquí que yo he contado en, suéltalo ya!_

_- no es nada cerda, deja el escándalo._

_- eh dado en el blanco ¿cierto? Dime que está pasando o empezare a gritar 1...2…_

_-está bien está bien, pero prométeme que no vas a decir nada, y cuando digo nada es NADA, ni un alma tiene que saber de esto y donde se enteren juro que jamás te hablare y eso será lo de menos que pasara. – ino asintió y alzo su mano en señal de promesa - en resumen…kakashi trato de besarme, por segunda vez pero eso no es lo que me molesta, hiso algo que me enojo y yo caí tan fácil en sus redes y…_

_-¡espera! ¿Qué kakashi trato de besarte por segunda vez? ¿Cuándo fue la primera? Y ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?_

_- no le di importancia, pues ya estaba en planes con ya…_

_-¿no darle importancia? ¿Frente te das cuenta de la situación en la que estás? En primera, andas con un ex anbu hasta donde sabemos, usuario del mokuton sin decir que es el único después del primer hokage, además que es codiciado por varias chicas no solo de esta aldea, en segunda, tienes a kakashi tras de ti! Es el ninja copia de konoha, uno de los elites y más misteriosos hombres de la aldea, ni que decir que también es muy codiciado y no hablamos de aldeas! Y ¡¿dices que no es importante?! Y peor aún, ¡¿no decírmelo?!_

_-lo sé y lo siento pero sabía que ibas a divulgarlo y yo quería discreción._

_- sakura sabes que cuando prometo no decir nada, no lo digo, tampoco soy tan mala amiga.- poso su mano sobre la suya y le sonrío – ahora cuéntame con más detalles._

_-estábamos cuidando a los señores feudales, no hace faltar mencionar que no paso ninguna actividad de alerta, empezamos a conversar y una cosa paso a la otra…  
-dije detalles frente._

_-lo demás es de poca importancia._

_-y bueno que te dijo que eso llevo a otra cosa._

_-en sí… que yamato no era el indicado para mi…se acercó a mí y sin darme cuenta me beso, le empuje y le deje claro que las cosas no iban a ser así, y nos veremos esta noche para hablar sobre algo que el hiso y trato de disculparse con un beso…_

_-Jo frente esto es serio, y ¿sobre qué tienen que hablar? Digo tuve que ser algo fuerte para que te besara si esa era su forma de disculparse, que ha pasado entre ustedes dos que no me has contado._

_-prometo contarte todo ino, pero no ahora ya va a empezar el festival y quiero verlo._

_-tienes razón, vamos no hay que perderse el inicio del festival. – ambas se encaminaron al centro de la aldea donde la muchedumbre ya se estaba reuniendo, faltaban solo unos minutos para que la hokage iniciara el evento. _

_Vieron a muchos conocidos ya reunidos en el lugar, desde neji y tente oficialmente como pareja, lee, chouji, kiba y akamaru junto con shino y hinata, sai y naruto aún no llegaban con ellos, también habían shinobis y aldeanos de otras aldeas ya reunidos._

_-hey miren es sakura e ino- señalo lee la dirección en la que venían –por aquí! Acá estamos_

_- vaya ya era hora de que llegaran. –dijo kiba _

_- si si ya sabemos, pero teníamos un asunto que atender ¿verdad sakura? – le giño el ojo y ella asintió_

_-sakura-san me alegra encontrarte – se acercó yamato al grupo de jóvenes jounins y chunnins_

_-yamato – volteo sakura sorprendida y yamato la abrazo._

_-vamos chicos vayan a un lugar privado, estamos en público – dijo kiba haciendo que ambos se pusieran rojos._

_- ya silencio que ya va a salir tsunade-sama. – dijo ino haciendo que todos voltearan al escenario._

_Mientras tanto en otra parte no muy lejana de ahí, kakashi ya estaba reunido con Genma y asuma en un puesto comida, donde tenían todo el panorama y podían ver bien a sus jóvenes ex pupilos._

_-y bien ¿cómo te fue kakashi? – dijo Genma tomando un dango._

_-hmm… - sin decir nada tomo asiento a lado de asuma_

_- ja que esperabas de kakashi si nunca responde. – respondió asuma exhalando humo del cigarrillo._

_- ¿oye ese de ahí no es yamato? Por lo visto no te fue muy bien eh! – señalo con la cara en la dirección donde estaban los tortolos, donde apenas estaba a llegando y abrazando a sakura por la cintura haciendo que kakashi se molestara y frunciera el ceño._

_-hmm por lo visto ya va a salir tsunade-sama, apuesto que shikamaru está pensando que es muy problemático para el estar supervisando un evento así. – dijo asuma tomando un dango de Genma._

_-¿supiste que jiraiya-sama estaba en la aldea?_

_-no, pero debe ser ya que nadie y justamente él no se perdería de un festival así._

_-ya silencio que ya va a empezar.- lo callo asuma_

_- muchas gracias a toda la gente de la aldea y demás provenientes de otras tierras por asistir a este gran festival donde hoy la aldea de la hoja es cede entre las grandes cinco naciones – salió tsunade con su voz imponente llamando la atención de todos. – también agradecer la presencia de los señores feudales aquí reunidos para disfrutar con nosotros el festejo entre la paz de estas naciones que esperemos sigan así durante los próximos años, sin dar más rodeos al asunto que empiecen las festividades. – todos aplaudieron y gritaron, empezaron a tirar juegos pirotécnicos iluminando la noche que ya empezaba a caer y algunas estrellas se asomaban, la música empezó y el ambiente en konoha ahora era alegría y diversión, claro habiendo sus excepciones._

_-y bien ¿que harás kakashi? – aún seguían en el mismo lugar._

_- hmm simple, vamos a invitarle unos tragos a mi querido amigo_

_- ¿así de fácil te vas a rendir?- kakashi no dijo nada y se levantó dejando a Genma y a Asuma en la mesa._

_- hmm ya veo- dijo asuma – creo que kakashi no se va a rendir tan fácil y sobre todo dudo que nos deje salir de esta._

_- ja ni que lo digas, yo sin duda me quedo a ver que pasara aquí. – tomo un trago de sake y sonrió.- deberías hacer lo mismo._

_-como si tuviera opción…_

_- bien chicos es hora que nuestra juventud arda con pasión! – dijo lee efusivamente_

_- ¿qué les parece si vamos a los juegos? – dijo tenten tomada de manos con neji_

_-mucha gente mejor vamos tomar algo ¿les parece? Y que las parejitas se vayan a "divertir"– dijo kiba haciendo que los demás sin novias asintieran. – vamos no hay que arruinarles el festival a sakura y al capitán yamato principalmente ellos quisieran conocerse mas..._

_-vaya veo que se están divirtiendo. –llego kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos llamando la atención de todos haciendo que voltearan a verle, para yamato no era una buena señal que se apareciera de repente, jalo más a sakura hacia él, haciéndole ver que no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, sakura comprendió el asunto no era posible que el ya se hubiera enterado de lo de esa tarde, seguro ya sospechaba algunas cosas._

_-¿kakashi sensei quiere ir con los chicos a por unos tragos? – dijo naruto y kakashi asintió._

_-¿no vienes naruto? – pregunto kakashi pero el sabia de sobra por qué no iría, o más bien las parejas, pero no les dejaría marchar fácilmente._

_- nee lo que pasa es que las parejas nos vamos a divertir aparte, no queremos arruinarles la diversión a los demás, sabe a lo que me refiero verdad. – asintió. Sabía muy bien a que se refería._

_- vamos naruto, kakashi sensei quiere convivir con nosotros ¿no vas a dejarle tirado o sí? – kiba se acercó a los 2 y los tomo por los hombros acercándolos entre si quedando él en medio – digo que vayamos todos un rato y ya después podrán irse._

_Al parecer kiba le había quitado las palabras de la boca, para su suerte, así no daría malas sospechas de hacer algo. –bien ya que está decidido ¿qué les parece ese lugar? – señalo hacia donde estaba Genma y asuma._

_-Mientras haya comida por mí no hay problema vamos chicos – dijo chouji quien fue seguido de kiba._

_-bien mientras haya chicos lindos no habrá problemas, vamos shikamaru mueve tu perezoso culo – lo jalo del brazo y siguieron a los demás._

_- nuestra juventud empieza arde con pasión! vamos_

_Yamato aún no ataba cabos sueltos, pero tenía un presentimiento. – sakura ¿te parece si aprovechamos y nos vamos? Hay más lugares en el festival por ver…_

_- está bien yamato, solo será un rato y después nos iremos – le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano. Suspiro. Sería inútil seguir insistiendo y no tuvo más remedio que seguirla._

_- je ese kakashi lo ha conseguido y mira a quienes trajo – dijo Genma tomando otro poco de sake._

_-Miren es asuma sensei y Genma. – dijo ino diciendo el nombre de Genma con un poco más de desprecio._

_-a mí también me alegra verte rubia – le sonrió. – vengan chicos siéntense donde quieran, hay espacio para todos._

_- vaya no esperaba verlo por acá solo ¿dónde esta kurenai? – dijo shikamaru sentándose enfrente de asuma._

_-quería hacer cosas de chicas, más tarde nos veremos – exhalo humo de la boca._

_-vaya que fastidio, al menos podrá disfrutar un rato – tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió. – mujeres…_

_-vamos no te quejes shikamaru, escuche que temari-san anda por acá junto con kankuro._

_-jeje ándale chico, ya te tomaron jajá – se empezó a reír kiba quien se sentó a lado de Genma._

_- y eso que ella es solo una amiga… - se defendió, aunque todos ya sabían que entre ellos pasaba algo._

_- vamos kiba cálmate, ya estás de fastidioso y eso que aún no bebes. – dijo shino quien se sentó a su lado._

_-vamos vamos ábranse mas para que entremos todos – dijo naruto tratando de hacer espacio para que todos entraran en una mesa._

_-ya somos muchos aquí ¿que tal si nos pasamos a otra mesa? – dijo tenten_

_- creo que es una buena idea, y que tal si mejor juntamos otra mesa y así todos seguimos en la misma – dijo ino haciendo que los varones se pararan a juntar otra mesa._

_- ah ino no cambia, siempre se sale con la suya – suspiro asuma al ver como mandaba a los chicos._

_- tiene carácter, eso me gusta – dijo Genma._

_-nunca te hará caso así que ni te esfuerces._

_- se vale soñar déjame asuma – se cruzó de brazos y suspiro_

_Después de que todos ya estuvieran sentados en sus respectivos lugares, otros ya pasados un poco de alcohol decidieron por mayoría ir a los juegos y seguir disfrutando del festival a excepción de unos que querían seguir con los jounins tomando, que a comparación seguían como si nada._

_-vamos chicos, no arruinen la noche que esto apenas empieza – dijo ino ya molesta al ver como kiba ya se había emborrachado, junto con sai que trataba de disimularlo y por su puesto lee, los que iban con sus parejas no les permitieron beber más de 3 sakes, a excepción de yamato que era el que más aguantaba de ahí…_

_- vamos chicos o tendré que clavarles un kunai para que reaccionen - amenazo tenten sacando un pergamino de quien sabe dónde._

_- ni modos tendré que cargar a leer hasta que se le quite, ya de ahí podremos botarlo – dijo neji separándose de tenten y tomando a lee por un brazo. – naruto tu carga a sai y shino tu carga a kiba._

_- ¿qué tal si les damos algo picoso para que reaccionen? – dijo chouji comiendo unas papas después de abrir muchas mientras estaban bebiendo._

_-buena idea pero primero salgamos porque si reaccionan acá, será difícil sacarlos. – dijo tenten atrás de neji junto a ino y sakura._

_-bueno nosotros nos retiramos – se levantó yamato y se encamino a sakura_

_-Vamos hombre quédate, casi no convives con nosotros – dijo Genma – si te preocupa tu novia, tranquilo ella estará bien. –le giño el ojo y alzo un vaso de sake.- dudo que alguien quiera hacerle algo o robártela, sabiendo novia de quien es creo que si se lo piensan más de una vez._

_Dudando de quedarse o no, ya no podía hacer nada, una vez estando ya con ellos sentado, sería más difícil salir de esta, para su ventaja conocía perfectamente bien la cantidad de alcohol que tomaban, así que no sería tan fácil embriagarlo, pero lo que no contaba es que kakashi se encargaría de servirle más cargado que de costumbre._

_-lo siento ya le prometí a sakura que iríamos a divertirnos. _

_- vamos hombre no me hagas insistir, creo que sakura estará de acuerdo que te pases unos 10min con nosotros, ya después la veras toda la noche ¿verdad cielo? – dijo Genma mirando a sakura, no sabiendo si era de doble sentido o de buena manera lo que decía._

_-sakura… - antes de que pudiera decir algo a había sido interrumpido_

_Seamos realistas despeja nos Dejan. - Scream ino_

_-está bien, nos veremos más tarde en los juegos yamato – dijo sakura siendo jalada por ino, le devolvió el despido con la mano. Ahora eran solo kakashi, Genma, asuma y yamato. Ya sería otra cosa a partir de ahí._

_Reino el silencio incomodo entre los 4, más en especial entre kakashi y yamato, los otros dos solo estaban de espectadores, mirando como en una partida de tenis por ver quien iniciaría primero, hasta que yamato por fin se decidió hablar…_

_- Y bien…ya estamos aquí…_

_- cuéntanos yamato, como fue que te hiciste novio de sakura? – pregunto Genma, quien era el más interesando en el asunto, asuma solo estaba ahí porque no tena nada más que hacer, se encontraría con kurenai mas tarde así que tenía algo de tiempo libre._

_-bueno, es algo que no me gusta hablar ¿sabes? Cosas personales…_

_-está bien si no quieres contar no te presionaremos…._

_-traiga otra ronda ¿quiere? – dijo asuma a un joven muchacho que pasaba por ahí._

_- vamos chicos conozco a yamato y no hablara de esas cosas pronto… _

_- senpai yo no quise decir eso…_

_- en fin brindemos por la felicidad de sakura – alzo kakashi su vaso, seguido de Genma y haciendo dudar a yamato y asuma – que nada ni nadie le arruine su felicidad. Salud!. –kakashi estaba decidido a dejar fuera de lugar por esa noche a yamato, solo una noche y seria todo._

_Asuma viendo por donde iba el asunto, no estaba seguro de querer seguir ahí hasta el final, no quería meterse en líos ajenos entre amigos – hmm siento dejarles chicos pero ya se me hace tarde, ya saben cómo es kurenai, nos veremos luego – se levantó y se fue dejando a los 3 en la mesa._

_Kakashi no confiaba del todo en Genma, no quería que ni él se acordase de lo que pasaría en esa mesa, así que fue el primero en caer, después de 3 rondas, claro que no eran las normales, kakashi había arreglado que cada ronda que sirvieran en esa mesa seria doble, ahora quedando solo él y yamato no habría ningún problema._

_-bien ya solo quedamos los dos…_

_-así es…_

_-iré al grano, dime tenzou… que intenciones tienes con sakura…_

_- creo que las mismas que tienes tu… solo que mas correctas…_

_- no sé a qué te refieres con eso, yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz con la persona más indicada para ella…_

_- Eso senpai reclamo ..._

_- ¿sabes? desde que te conozco, jamás nos había pasado esto, enamorarnos de la misma mujer y ahora pelear por su amor, es algo que simplemente no haría, pero al ser sakura, temo que no puedo dejarte ganar…_

_-lo mismo digo senpai ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que tratas de hacer? No me sorprende que Genma se prestara para esto…._

_-por eso prescindí de él, puedes verlo por ti mismo en esta mesa…_

_- y ahora ¿quieres deshacerte de mí?_

_-así es…_

_- me gustaría ver como en verdad senpai – tomo un trago de sake y le miro retándolo haciendo que kakashi sonriera._

_-tenzou después de óbito tú has sido mi mejor amigo durante todos estos años, pero temo que solo uno de los dos se quedara con sakura…_

_-¿y cómo piensas quitármela senpai?_

_- simple, te dejare dormido en esta mesa e iré a ver a sakura, la convenceré que ella merece algo mejor._

_- por supuesto que se merece algo mejor senpai, por eso no puedes ser tú, además no te dejare acercarte a ella…_

_-tenzou amigo ahora que estas aquí no podrás impedirlo, lo que has estado tomando no es simplemente sake… creo que a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta… _

_Yamato abrió los ojos, sabía que no era simple sake, pero en el último trago, había sentido algo extraño en su bebida y ahora que lo analizaba podría saber que era._

_- Te sentirías cansado y somnoliento, pero descuida Genma tenía razón nada le pasara a sakura, ahora yo la cuidare por el resto de la noche, dulces sueños tenzou…- se incorporó de la mesa y veía como tenzou trataba de pararse._

_-sen…pai.. eres…un…tram..po….zo – a casi terminar cayo dormir en la mesa, dejando así a Genma y yamato dormidos en el lugar. Ahora que había sacado a tenzou tenía la noche libre, pero lo que no contaba era que el sake también le estaba empezando a afectar y cuando eso pasaba, su cuerpo le pedía ciertas cosas, tenía que despejar su mente y calmarse, si no todo el esfuerzo habría sido para nada._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Siento mucho la demora gente, ahora con la uni, me será imposible actualizar. Pero espero que la ardua espera haya valido la pena, ya tengo empezado el otro capítulo, lo cual dudo que sea muy largo como este. Gracias por seguir mi fic, espero sus rw! Saludos._**


End file.
